


Mischief Revived

by Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Drarry, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky/pseuds/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance.  The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from the April 2016 Rough Trade challenge.
> 
> The Harry/Draco relationship is an important pairing in the story and plays a major role, but they are not the primary focus. Please be aware of that if you've come here through the Drarry tag. I do intend to write in this universe (at some point, not sure when) that focuses on their relationship.
> 
> Also note that this is an AU and I have made minor changes to the timeline, including altering when Hermione had been to Grimauld Place in the original line.

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Warnings:** canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

 

  

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

  Hermione looked around furtively before sitting down on a pile of boards with a sigh. She cast a disillusionment charm, and then for good measure, a silencing charm. Between Ron and his mom, she was losing her mind. Ron had been hounding her about getting married. She wasn't sure why she was hesitating, but it didn't feel right. The more they pushed, the more that feeling grew.

 

    Ron had quickly proposed after the final battle. Despite their constant bickering, it had seemed like the natural progression for their relationship. It was only after she returned to Hogwarts for her final year that unease began to grow in her. Sometimes she'd feel so in love with him that she was ready to leave Hogwarts, forget about her NEWTS, and rush off and marry him. Other times doubt began to color her thoughts.

   Hermione kicked at a lump rhythmically as she thought back to when she'd graduated. Ron's first words were, “So we can get married now, yeah?” He hadn't congratulated her. He didn't care how well she'd done. Most tellingly, he hadn't ever, not once, asked her what she wanted to do post Hogwarts.

    They were all living together at Grimauld Place. Her parents had gone missing from Australia and she had nowhere else to stay. The Burrow was still a charred heap since the clean-up wasn't done. It had taken far longer than it had to, in her opinion. Mrs. Weasley declared that the work could only be done when she could be there, and only a select few were allowed to pick through the rubble. Harry, Hermione, and the older Weasley boys were not included in that list. Ron just shrugged when asked about it, “You know my mum's kind of mental.”  
  
    She had taken a break from vanishing the debris that Mrs. Weasley had approved to go, and managed to slip away for a bit of quiet. It was the first she'd had in weeks.

    Hermione had knocked a bunch of dirt loose on the small mound she'd been scuffing at. Old ash and soot puffed into the air as she kicked harder when she thought about their behavior. She no longer got a single minute to herself. She slept in a room with Ginny, and Ron or Molly were somehow always near her the rest of the time. When she decided to go to Diagon Alley, suddenly Mrs. Weasley needed to go along for supplies. One of them would always find some reason to be in whatever room she was in. Several times Ginny walked into the loo when she was showering, claiming it was okay because they were both girls. Hermione had begun casting an imperturbable charm.  
  
  It was so bad that she'd even started dreaming of them chasing her all night long! She gave another good kick and there was a dull hollow thud, followed by the musical sound of glass.

   Hermione dropped to her knees and began brushing the dirt away. She sincerely hoped she hadn't broken anything. Mrs. Weasley would be so happy to find something else saved from the ruin of her home! Her fingers found the edges of a box. Carefully she wiggled her fingers under the bottom and pulled at it gently. A second tug had it coming free, along with the lid popping open.

   She sat back on her heels as a box full of glass orbs was revealed. When several lit with a gentle light, she sucked in a breath. Prophecy orbs!

   Hermione gently laid a finger on one of the glowing ones, and a misty figure of a child rose from it. In in a piping voice it spoke, “ _Brightest witch of her age! Daughter of the Raven in the house of the Lion. Her soul entwined with the eldest child of mischief, present and past decide the future._ ” The little smoke figure turned and Hermione realized she was looking at a very young Luna Lovegood. The child waved and then dissipated.

   She was reaching for another one when she heard Ron calling her name. She shut the lid, put the box back in its hole, and quickly shoved the dirt back over it. With some firm pats, it looked almost as it had. With a glance to see where Ron was at, she shuffled over several feet and bent to untie her shoe. With a quick flick she was visible again, and was re-tying her shoelace as Ron rounded the pile of boards. “Oye! Hermione! I've been looking all over for you.”  
  
  She straightened up and pasted on a smile. “I just needed a short break.”  
  
  “Oh. Well mum has sandwiches set up for lunch and I'm sure you're hungry. I know I am!”  Ron grabber her hand, and her heart lurched in her chest. She adored this man.

    She allowed herself to be towed back to where Mrs. Weasley had a table set up with lunch. “Ah, there you are, dear! Come have food!”

   Hermione smiled as Ron pushed her to a seat near Harry and Ginny. “Everything looks great Mrs. Weasley!”

   The plump matriarch slid a plate in front of her. “Here you go! Eat up.” 

   Hermione reached for a sandwich as Mrs. Weasley began to similarly hand out plates of food to everybody else. A small movement next to her caught her eye, and she realized that Harry had his wand out underneath the table. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but he glanced at her and gave his head a tiny little shake.

   She gave him a look that he would know meant “You're **going** to tell me later”.

 

  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

     Hermione woke with a start. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and instantly relaxed. She could just make out Harry's form in the darkened room. She slid out of her covers, and they slipped silently past Ginny's bed and out the door. The stairs were oddly creak free as they descended, and even Mrs. Black didn't notice them as they left.  
  
  Once outside Hermione whispered, “How did you do that?”

    “It's something I learned in auror training.” He held out an old shoelace. “Here.”

    She grabbed it, and with a tug, she found that she was now standing in a playground. Harry was already heading towards a swing set.

   She sat on the seat next to him. “Where are we?”

   He shrugged. “Near Privet drive. They'll never look here.”

   They sat and gently rocked, as the wind blew Hermione's curls around her face. She waited and eventually Harry sighed. “They've been potioning us.”

    “I know.”

   Harry stopped abruptly. “What?”

   “I finally put it together after lunch today.” She smiled sadly at him. “I recognized the wand movements. By the way, it's amazing you can cast those spells silently. That's great, Harry.”

   Harry huffed a little laugh. “Only you, Hermione.”  He started playing with his wand. “Kingsley managed to get the bill through the Wizengamot to have Aurors checked for potions and curses.” Harry muttered under his breath, “I think its common sense but you know the Wizengamot.”

 He turned “Turns out I was potioned up to my eyeballs; loyalty potions to Dumbledore and then to Mrs. Weasley and Ron, love and attraction potions keyed to Ginny, potions to reduce my temper and keep me docile. He put in a floo call to the best healer in Europe. They found charms to limit my power, alter my memories and behavior, and block bonds.” He tipped his head back and looked at the stars. “My short lived career as an auror is over.”

   Hermione was shocked. “Oh, Harry! They can remove the charms and flush you of the potions, can't they?”  
  
  He shook his head. “The weight of so many potions and charms for so many years...” He slid his hand under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “They can't guarantee that I'm acting on my own or that I won't be influenced. They can't risk that.”

    Hermione was adding in everything she'd been told to what she already knew or guessed. Certain bits of information suddenly made sense. “You found out about the potions, and guessed they were potioning both of us?” At Harry's nod she continued, “They obviously want your money and power. I don't know what they want from me yet, but I'm going to find out. I wonder if this has anything to do with... Harry. We need to go to the Burrow. I found a box of prophecy orbs and several of them were for me.”

   “Oh great. More prophecies.” He rolled his eyes at Hermione's expression. “Fine. Let's go.”

   Two apparitions later and they were back at the playground with the box. With the lid open, it was clear that more orbs were glowing this time. Hermione knew Harry wasn't going to like this. “Some of these are yours. More are lit than before, and they always glow in the presence of the person the prophecy belongs to.”  
  
  Harry glared at the box. “You know I hate this shite, right?”

    “I know. I'm sorry.”  Hermione stood up.  Let me walk out a ways until only mine are lit, I'll pull them out. When I come back, the lit ones will be yours.  
  
  “Yeah. Fine” Harry crossed his arms.

    Hermione walked almost to the edge of the playground before the box darkened somewhat. Using her wand, she floated her prophecies out of the box. She transfigured a second container from a rock, placed her orbs inside. Holding both, she walked back.  
  
  Harry reluctantly took the container. Three orbs were lit, and only one was dark. With a deep sigh he grabbed the first orb. Whisps of grey formed an unfamiliar face, “ _Two halves of a whole are the White Dragon and the Chosen One_.”   
 

  He grabbed a second orb. A woman formed of mist appeared.

 

   “ _Hair of ebon and eyes of green,_

_He will come._

_To save the world,_

_Yet he is lost._

_The Savior walks in shadow,_

_And his light will be the White Dragon,_

_And he will unlock the dragon's chains._

_Hair of ebon and eyes of green,_

_He will come to save the world._ ”  
  
    Harry ignored Hermione when she went to speak, and grabbed the last orb.  “ _The chosen one will prevail against darkness_.”

 Harry dropped the ball back into the box with a clank. Hermione squeaked a little at the rough treatment but Harry waved a hand at her orbs. “Well, lets see what yours have to say. At least I'm not the only one with a “destiny” this time.” He even did the air quotes with his hands as he spoke.

   Hermione went through them one by one. One was the prophecy by a tiny Luna, and Harry seemed intrigued by that one. Two were by different people but the words were the same, “ _The Brightest Witch of Her Age will return for the Eldest twin of Mischief_.”

   The last one was Luna again. Her voice was clear as she spoke, “ _Chosen One and Brightest Witch, not all is lost. Your dreams will be reborn in the past._ ” The image paused as it dissipated, “Did you know that you'll be my friends?”  With a small giggle the smoke flowed away and was gone.

   Harry snorted, “Luna can't even be a seer in the normal way, can she?”

   “This probably explains a lot about her. I know I dismissed her when we were younger, but she helped you find a diadem that had been lost for centuries. Not to mention, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I'd thought she had mage sight, but this makes sense.”

   “I guess. Why didn't she tell us about these?”

     Hermione waved a hand. “I read about seers. They'll remember bits of things they See, but they never remember the prophecies they deliver. The Unspeakables researched it once. They came to the conclusion that Seers act as a conduit from Magic itself.”

   Harry pushed into the sand, sending his swing gliding gently back and forth. “We need to get back soon.” He watched his best friend as he asked, “Why did you stay after you figured it out?”

   Hermione's voice was hard as she spoke. “I'm going to figure out who and why, and then I'm going to burn their world down around their ears. You?”

“Pretty much the same. The Healer had to give me calming droughts at first. I wanted to kick them out of my house, and hex Ginevra and Molly.” He coughed and rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “I was informed that I needed to sit down, calm down, and do things the right way. There's an investigation going on because this kind of abuse breaks international wizarding law. I have to stay put and try to act normally. I'm going to need to tell them about all of this.” He waved his hand over the boxes of orbs.

     “Yeah. All right.”

   “They're going to pay for this, Hermione. I promise.”

 

 

 

  _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Hermione, dear, look at the lovely set of wedding robes in this magazine! I think you'd be beautiful in it!”

   The woman in question gritted her teeth, pretended to look interested, and shook her head. “Thank you for the suggestion Mrs. Weasley, but that's not what I'm looking for. Besides, I've already told you that I don't want to get married without my parents there. Until we find them, I won't even entertain setting a date!”

   A look of irritation flashed across the older woman's face before being quickly replaced with a sympathetic smile. “I understand, but you can't hold off forever. It might be years before you find them.”

   “Then I'll wait.  I'm only twenty. That's quite young for people to marry in the muggle world, you know.”

   “In the wizarding world, it's common to marry straight out of Hogwarts! In fact, that's what Arthur and I did.”

   Hermione gave a small smile, while seething on the inside. “Yes, but I will wait. I want my parents there. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to run some errands.”  
  
  “Take Ron with you. He's been dying to get a chance to see the new Comet that just came out.” 

   Hermione muttered. “I'm sure he has.” With a bright smile she spoke loudly, “I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I actually have plans to go into London. I was going to catch up with some of my old muggle school friends and we were going to have a girl’s day of it: facials, and pedicures, and maybe even get our hair done.”

   “Pedi-whats?”

   “Pedicures. It's where you go to a salon and they take care of your feet. It's very relaxing.  I haven't yet decided what color polish I want on my toes, though!”

   “Hmm. I think Ginny would love to try something like that. Why don't I ask her if she's available?”

   As Mrs. Weasley was starting to stand, Hermione stopped her. “I'm sure I can take her some other time. I need to leave soon, and this is a day to catch up with my old school friends. I haven't seen them in years!”

   Molly looked disgruntled but couldn't seem to find a way around it. “Very well. Enjoy your pedicuffs!”

    “I will, thank you.”  Taking that as her chance to get the hell out of there, she took the floo to Diagon Alley. From there she exited to London through the Leaky Cauldron, where she had changed into muggle clothes. Blending into the crowds, she walked a couple of blocks before slipping into an alcove. She muttered a notice me not charm and waited. Nobody suspicious walked by in the next few minutes and she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she hadn't been followed after all.  
  
  Just in case, she hopped into a standing taxi and picked a place at random. After arriving, she entered a restroom. After the only other occupant left, she apparated to the front of Gringotts. As she entered, Harry slipped up beside her. “We've got a private room set aside. I'll show you.”  
  
  As they walked through the main area and into a hallway, she noticed a man in blue robes following them. “Harry!” she whispered urgently, as she tugged on his sleeve.  
  
  Her friend glanced at the man and smiled reassuringly. “It's ok. He's with the ICW, and he's here to make sure nobody interferes.”

   He continued to lead them onward until they reached an open door. Inside were half a dozen blue robed wizards and several goblins. A tiny woman stepped forward, not much bigger than Professor Flitwick. “Miss Granger, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that the circumstances aren't ideal.”  The woman's voice identified her as American. “I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emily Whitmore, and I'm lead investigator in this case.”

   “Hello Ms. Whitmore. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for looking into this.”

   “It's Emily, please.” The woman gestured to the chairs. “Please have a seat.  I’d think you need to be sitting for this conversation.”

   Hermione picked up on the wording and tone and it alarmed her. She glanced at her friend and his face was grave. She could see the sympathy in his eyes. Her voice was shaky, “Harry? What's going on?”

   He looked at the lead investigator and at her nod he spoke. “We think we know why Mrs. Weasley is so obsessed with you marrying Ron.” He hesitated.

   “And?”

   “And...she's gone to great lengths to ensure it happens.” Harry grabbed her hands and shifted to look into her face. “You had a soul mate, Hermione. They made sure that neither of you ever knew.”

   “Oh. That bit about “her soul entwined with the eldest son of mischief”. I think it means Fred, right?” Hermione bit her lip. “He was my soulmate? I wasn't sure about that. I couldn't think of anything else entwined souls could mean, but I hadn't access to research materials while being watched constantly.”  
  
  “Yeah. It probably means he was your soulmate.”

   “I'm not upset…and I should be. Why aren't I, Harry?  What did they do to me?”

 

   Emily spoke up. “We suspect that a full medical examination is going to reveal that you've been subject to a potion and charm regiment much like Harry's. In this case, there are most likely bindings to prevent you from feeling or acknowledging any sort of soul bonds.”

   “Oh my God.”  Hermione sat back, stunned at these revelations.

   Harry shifted closer and he squeezed her hands. “Hermione? Hermione, there's more.”  He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she could read a well of emotion in them. “They may have had your parents killed to keep them out of the way.”

   Hermione nodded, even as tears dripped down her face. “I think I knew. People don't just disappear like that, like they never existed. That sort of thing is limited to government conspiracies and magic.” She turned to the ICW representative. “How? WHY?”

   Emily waved to another gentleman, who ruffled through a pile of papers. Finding the one he wanted, he spoke. “Records show both them moving to Sydney, Australia as Monica and Wendell Wilkins in 1997. They set up a dental practice using the fake identification you set up for them.” He looked up. “Great job with that, Miss Granger. Quite thorough.”

   When Emily Whitmore cleared her throat, the man went back to tack. “Right. Sometime in early June they just vanished. The house was empty, utilities shut off, car gone. Neighbors can't remember them at all. Scans indicate they've been memory charmed. Same with the business. The building is empty, and all of their patients remember being treated by an elderly dentist who then retired. Muggle paperwork and computer systems still show them as having existed, of course, but they have effectively vanished.

    He flipped a few more pages in the report. “Our best guess is that a Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore handled this. The paperwork was buried but, an Elphias Doge requested an round trip international portkey created to Australia on June 3rd. All international portkeys get processed through the ICW and it's required to list who is traveling. They returned to England on June 15th.”

    Emily spoke from her seat. “From Harry, I've learned that all three of these men were members of the renegade club that Dumbledore headed. Order of the Phoenix, I believe it was called.”

   “Yes.” Hermione's heart was broken. “You still haven't answered why. Why would they do this? The war is over! I was on their side! Why would they do this to me?!”

   Harry's arms wrapped around her shoulder and she could hear Ms. Whitmore speaking. “The answer to that is both complicated and very simple. The simple answer is that we believe that you are not only the last magical descendant of Hector Dagworth-Granger, but you are also a true daughter of the Ravenclaw line. You are worth a lot of money, Miss Granger. With your marriage to a pure blood like Ron Weasley, especially if they go with a traditional wizarding ceremony, all your money would belong to them.

    “The complicated answer is that Albus Dumbledore was an evil mastermind who used any method available to create a world that conformed to his vision. He bribed, potioned, manipulated, and killed for his “Greater Good”. He's damaged multiple generations of young wizards and witches in England, and his foul influence spread like an ugly stain across most of the world. It's worst in Europe, but we've found remnants of his influence and manipulations just about everywhere. He had decades to spread his influence.”

   “But he's dead!”

   “He is, but his influence didn't die with him. His loyal followers are continuing his vision. He left directions to be followed after his death, and many still believe strongly in everything Albus Dumbledore stood for.”  
  
  Harry cleared his throat. “It's just like how he left the mission to gather the Horcruxes to us, Hermione. Even after he was dead, we were doing what he wanted.”

   Hermione reared back in her seat at the mention of horcruxes. She glanced around at everybody in the room. “Harry!”

    Harry's face twisted into a bitter grimace. “It turns out horcruxes aren't exactly a secret.”

   One of the goblins spoke up for the first time. “We of the Horde are well aware of these foul things.” He growled and spat to the side. “Precious relics **_destroyed_**! What foolish wizards.” He bared his teeth at Hermione and Harry. “Our bank broken into, damaged, and a dragon set loose! We would have your heads on pikes for these trespasses, but we are informed that your actions are not your own.” He cursed in his own language, the harsh syllables echoing like slaps off the stone walls.

   “No, horcruxes are well enough known in certain circles. Not many wizards use them because it makes them particularly vulnerable. They are quite easy to find and destroy.” Emily smiled at Hermione's shock. “Oh yes, I heard about your awful hunt. With just a little of the right information, all of them could have been found within days and your Dark Lord problem would have been over.”

   “I didn't have to walk up to Tom and take a bloody fucking Avada Kedavra like suicidal martyr.”  Harry's voice was filled with anger.

   “We remove horcruxes without damaging the container, be it living or inanimate. They are an abomination.” A small goblin stood up and walked to Hermione. “I need to confirm that you are not of your right mind, else you face goblin justice.”

   Hermione darted a glance at Harry and he shrugged. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. “Go ahead, please.”

   A hand touched her face gently, and she was oddly surprised to note that it felt soft and warm. A sensation like water flowed through her and then the hand was removed. “As we thought. Same as the others.”

   “Others? What others?”  She looked around and noticed the solemn faces. Her mind whirled. “Neville. Something on that old wand? He got ever so much better after he got his new wand. It's like he was a new person.” She thought some more. “Fred, too. Probably George as well. Who else?”

   “Practically everybody Dumbledore came into contact with.”  Harry's shoulders tensed and then he looked away. “Even Molly, Ron, and Ginny. I checked while they were sleeping. We can't prosecute them, Hermione. Even though they were very willing and it looks like Dumbledore only obliviated a thing or two, they're technically victims.”

   “What?!” Hermione stood up and slapped his hands away. “No! No! Look what they did to us. It's after he died and nobody told them what to do! They're doing this for their own gain! My parents are dead, Harry. DEAD. They should pay for that!” Her voice dropped. “You promised!”

    “Mr Potter...” Ms. Whitmore stopped, and seemed to decide on something. “Ex-Auror Potter is bound by our rules in this matter. Legally he cannot seek retribution. He's bound by the oaths he took as an auror. Also, due to the that that he's been freed of the potions and charms, all actions he takes are his own and thus legally he can be prosecuted for any action he takes against the Weasleys.”  
  
  “But I haven't.” Hermione's voice was brittle and cold. “I never took those oaths and I still have all of that in my system. I can take revenge for both of us, and by your own words, I'm a victim. I can't be prosecuted.”

   Ms. Whitmore sighed heavily. “In America we have something called “premeditation”. You've stated intent in front of a full office full of witnesses. While the ICW could and would take in your obviously distressed mental state, you'd likely spend time in Azkaban.”

   “So you're telling me that these people can ** _ruin our lives_** and we can't do anything about it?  They get to do what they want while we get punished!”

  “That's not precisely true. ICW representatives are at Grimauld place as we speak. The Weasley family will be purged of any and all potions, blocks, and charms. Then we will place notification alarms on them. Any attempt to subvert another witch or wizard’s will through known methods will result in their arrest. They will then be escorted from the premises and warned to have no contact with you or Harry.”

    “It's not enough!”

   “I agree. It's not, but it's all we have legally Miss Granger.  I'm terribly sorry for what you've been through and the loss of your parents.”  
  
  Hermione sat silent through the rest.. She offered up her blood for the line test, and remained mute at the results. Money and a worthless title weren't enough compensation for all she'd lost.  She nodded or shook her head for all else, but refused to speak.  
  
  The only thought running through her head was that if she couldn't have justice, she'd have revenge. She was the brightest witch of her age and she would find a way. The people that killed her parents and ruined her life would pay. She would make sure of it.

 


	2. Vengeance

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

 

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

     How Hermione ended up standing outside the gates to Malfoy Manor she still didn't know. She'd spent days...weeks...in the old Black Library. She thought she'd been onto something when Harry had literally picked her up, dumped her in the tub, and told her to shower. She emerged from her room and headed back towards the library only to have Harry chivvy her in the other direction.

   And now here she was.

   “I'd rather be back in the library.”

   “No! Really?” He rolled his eyes. “I decided it was time for a change of pace.”

    Hermione stared at him. “So you decided to visit the Malfoys, of all people?”

   “Yup.”

   Movement from the house drew her attention. Draco Malfoy emerged and walked down the drive. When he got close enough to see who it was, he stopped. He studied them and after a moment, he waved his hand. The wrought iron gate swung open on silent hinges. “Well, come in then.”

   He led them inside. Luckily he didn't take them anywhere near the room where Bellatrix had tortured her. They sat in a lovely sun room full of light and flowers. Enchanted butterflies fluttered, leaving fading sparkles in their wake. Tea appeared and Draco served them in silence.

   As he sipped his tea, she watched his silver eyes take in everything about them. He pushed a plate of biscuits toward Harry. “You'll like them.” Draco watched Harry pick one and take a bite. He smiled a little at the obvious pleasure the other man had at the flavor, and then his focus shifted. “I've heard you're looking for a retribution spell.”

   Hermione looked at him suspiciously and then stared at Harry. “You told him?!”

    “We've spoken a time or two. Besides, I figured that of all the people we know, he might know the specific spell you're trying to find.”

   Draco serenely sipped his tea while she stared at him. After a prolonged silence, one pale eyebrow rose. Harry snorted and it set her off. The two of them giggled madly while Malfoy looked aristocratically amused. 

   “Fine. Yes. I've done a little bit of reading and research over the...”

   She gave Harry an offended look when he coughed into his tea, “A little bit? Kind of like a “bit of light reading” in first year?”

    “As I was saying. I've done some research over the years, often to help a certain _someone_ , and I came across a spell. I remember glancing over it and dismissing it, because it wasn't what I was looking for at the time. I called it the “karma spell” in my head.”

   Draco looked confused at the term. “Karma?”

    “It's a muggle term. The idea is that if you do bad things, bad will happen to you. It's actually over simplified in its common usage and...  Well, never mind. Basically that what you put out into the world comes back to you. In this case, if you've been wronged you can call on magic to right the balance and bring a person's evil deeds back on them.”

   Draco placed the teacup back on the saucer with a little click. One finger tapped the table as he thought. “That sounds like a ritual and not a wand spell. Does it require an athame?”

   “Yes! Yes, I remember that! It did.”

   He slid the chair back. “Excuse me a moment.”

   Harry slid the half eaten tray of biscuits at her. “Try them.”

   He went to grab another one and she looked at him horrified. “You're turning into Ron!”

   “Nah. They're just really good. Try one. Go on.”

   Hermione nibbled on one and she had to admit, they were delicious. “He's being strangely nice.”

   “Lucius had him under behavioral and loyalty charms since he was a child. Dumbledore had him under even more after they figured out what he is to me. Despite that; he still tried to befriend me in first year, and tried to help us several times at the end.”

    Draco walked in with a small stack of books and Hermione exclaimed, “That one! I remember now. It was in the restricted section at Hogwarts and I'd been looking for spells to help you in the Triwizard tournament.”

   Draco slid the book out and handed it to her, and Hermione began to leaf through quickly. “No. No. No...yes!”

    She began to read it through. At one point they watched her pointing to a spot on the book as she muttered to herself. “I need to cross reference this with Bigleby's compendium.” 

   Draco slid another book out of the pile and handed it to her. With an absentminded “thank you” she grabbed it and began looking down the index. “Right. Page 143.”

   Both men were well aware of Hermione's preoccupation when she was researching. Harry from vast personal experience, and Draco from years of Potter watching. They began lightly chatting about racing brooms as the witch mumbled to herself and flipped back and forth between books. Finally Hermione looked up. “I think it's doable, but it requires four people. Five are optimal, but four minimum.”

    Draco looked at Harry and their eyes met. Harry spoke, “We make three. How about George?”

   “Do you really think he'd do it? This is his mum and siblings, Harry.”

   “Fred was his twin. They kept his twin's soulmate from him.”

   Draco refilled his tea. “Here's what I don't understand. Why did they keep Fred and Hermione apart? Isn't one Weasley as good as another?”

   Hermione answered, “That's easy. Ron does everything his mom says. She would have been the one who ultimately controlled my money. Molly never could control the twins.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

   George stared at Harry. “They did what?”

     They had arrived after closing, and met him inside the flat that he'd once shared with his brother. Harry had just finished explaining everything. Hermione summarized, “They've potioned and charmed Harry to the point that he can't be an Auror, kept us both away from our soulmates, and had my parents killed.”

   George dropped his head and made a face. “Yeah. That's what I thought I heard the first time.” He looked back up. “You're not just here to tell me this. You want something else.” He pointed at Harry. “You're the type to lose your temper at the start, but cool down afterward. You won't forget, but you tend to let it go. You, on the other hand...” He smirked a little. “You never forget and rarely forgive, unless it was Harry or Ron. Once you got over that need to please authority figures and follow the rules, you got a little scary.”

     It had been easy for her to forget the intelligence that lay underneath the joking and pranks. It was easy to dismiss, but then, they had planned it that way.

   “Yes. We do. We found a ritual that calls on magic to bring all of a person's bad deeds onto them, but it takes four people.”

   George smiled. “See? Scary.”

   “Will you help us? I know it's a lot, asking you to go against your family.”  
  
  “I'm in.”  His face was sad. “Mum never treated us the same. Remember when Ronnie made prefect and she said “That's everyone in the family!” Fred and I never made Prefect. We bloody well never wanted it.

  “She sabotaged everything we did for the store until it started making money and only _then_ was she proud. And I haven't forgotten the part where she kept you from your soulmate; she also kept Freddie from his. Maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe not; but you managed to keep this bloke alive! That was no small feat.”

   Harry chuckled. “No, it really wasn't.”

 

  “So yes. I'm in. Who's the fourth?”

   “Draco Malfoy.”

    George's eyebrows rose. “I bet that was an interesting conversation.”

   “A bit, yeah.”

   “All right. So when do we do this?”

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

   They had two weeks before the new moon, and they took that time to prepare. She spent a lot of time double and triple checking. This was a really old spell and the wording, even in english, was archaic. They appeared to call on magic for a full accounting of wrongs, but some parts of the texts were referring to a “dea virago”. Her best guess was that they were personifying magic.  Well, she could pick up more books on latin when she went to Diagon Alley.

    Shutting the book, she added those things to her list, and was on her way. Flooing to Diagon Alley, she started working through some of the arithmancy in her head. She wasn't paying much attention as she walked into Flourish and Blotts. She was further back in the stacks when someone grabbed her and slammed her into a bookcase. Ron crowded against her and whispered harshly into her ear, “You fucking slag! You had us thrown out of our home. We can't perform any magic unless we want to be arrested!”

   “First of all, Ron Weasley, it was Harry's home. Not yours!” She grabbed a book of the shelf and hit him in the head with it. As he released her and grabbed his head, she gave him a firm shove. “Second of all, you can **so** perform magic! You just can't use charms to control people and take away their will.  That's just wrong, anyway!”

    Ron had recovered and tried to push Hermione back, only to find a wand pressed into his groin. “You lay another hand on me, and I'll curse you so hard you'll never get it up again.”

   The red head put his hands up. “Fine. Fine. I don't get what the big deal is. You've always liked me anyways. Mum and I just helped it along a bit, is all.”

   Hermione drove the point of her wand in so hard that Ron paled and began to sweat. “No, Ronald. I did not. You were never anything but cruel to me. At best, I felt a certain sort of loyalty to you for being one of my first friends. I'd have never been in love with you. Not only were you infantile and boring, but I had a soulmate. A soulmate that I never got to really know because of you!”

   Ron's whole body froze. “You know about that?”

    “Of course I know about that!  I thought you knew, what with the ICW talking with you and all!”

   “No. They never mentioned that. Just talked bout the potions and stuff.” He glared at Hermione. “How do you know about that?”

   “I found the box of prophecy orbs.”

   “Bloody hell. You weren't supposed to find that. Mum doesn't know. Oh, hell. I have to tell her.”

   The tip of Hermione's wand got painfully hot and Ron stopped squirming. “No. You got me here and manhandled me. Now we're going to have a chat.”  She glared at him furiously. “I also know that you had my parents killed.”

   Ron's face filled with fear and denial. “I didn't do it, Hermione. I swear! I didn't kill them!”

   “I know you didn't do it personally, you moron. You sent Dung and Fletcher to do your dirty work!”

   “That was my mum's idea! She worked it out with somebody else from the Order! I had nothing to do with it!”

    She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. When he jerked, her wand dug in even deeper and she couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied. “You knew! You knew and didn't try to stop it! It makes you complicit!”

   “Comp-list-what?”

   “Good grief, Ronald. This. This is why I'd have never liked you. You haven't a brain in your head. Complicit. Com-pliss-it. It means being involved in wrong doing. It makes you just as culpable as Molly.” She sighed at his expression. “It makes you just as guilty as your mom.”

   “Well why couldn't you just say that, then, huh? Why use fancy words?” His face was ugly. “At least the charms made you talk like a normal person and not all snooty.”

   “Well, then. I think I'll make it a point to convey my thoughts to you in as sophisticated a manner as possible, if that’s the case.” Then she sighed. “Of course, that will mean you won't understand a thing. You really are as dumb as a stump.”

   “HEY!”

   Her wand got hot again, and this time she swore she saw a bit of smoke coming from Ron's pants. He definitely looked uncomfortable and his hands went higher. “I know why your mom chose you and not Fred. What I can't understand is how you could have done that to your own brother.”

   “Whaddaya mean?”

   “How could you have kept your brother's soul mate from him?”

   Ron looked at her like she was insane. “He's dead. It's not like he cares anymore.”

   Hermione rolled her eyes in sheer frustration. “But he wasn't. He was alive until two years ago. You kept us apart for far longer than that!”

   “But he's dead now, so you're mine.”

   Hermione practically growled in rage. She shot a stunner straight into him and he flew backwards. Flourish and Blotts had some pretty sturdy shelving because they didn't budge. The books on the other hand went flying, which she did feel badly about. Not Ron. Just the books.”

   She walked up to him where he lay groaning and clutching his bits in his hands. “For your information I am **NOT** yours! I will never be yours! I belong to nobody but myself, Ronald Weasley, and you'd do well to remember that!”

   With a flick the books righted themselves and flew back onto the shelves. A couple flapped oddly in the air and she snatched them. A quick _reparo_ later and they were good as new. She slotted them back in and walked away; leaving Ronald Weasley a groaning, slightly charred heap in the aisle.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

    It turns out that ancient ritual magic bore no resemblance to anything Hermione had learned at Hogwarts. Draco and to a lesser degree, George, had helped her with this project. It wasn't a matter of wand motions or intonations. It was about tools and preparation, intent and will.

   Draco had given them all a crash course in ritualistic magic; a practice that had once been common, but fell out of favor. The slim blond could still sneer, Hermione saw, when he went on about it. “Hogwarts used to have a class for seventh years, and about fifty years ago muggleborns started having fits over it.  They were spouting nonsense about satanic worship, and demons, and some such. And so a time honored tradition in magical culture was no longer taught at our school and it became something only the older pureblood families practice.”

   Buckbeak's room was stripped, scrubbed, and repainted. A circle was drawn on the floor with chalk but they were informed, “Some old houses still have dedicated ritual rooms where the circle is permanently embedded into the floor.”

    Hermione was scrubbing the low oak cabinet that they would be using as a temporary alter. A thought occurred to her. “The Blacks are one of the oldest wizarding families in existence. Shouldn't there be a ritual room here?”

   “No. That would be at Black Mansion. You know, the Potters are an old family as well. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter Manor had a dedicated ritual space. Harry won't know until he formally claims his titles, and then he'll have access to all his ancestral homes.”

   Harry dropped his cleaning rag in the bucket with a splash. He stood up and whirled around. “What?!”

   “Once you claim your titles and have access to your ancestral homes, you can find out if Potter Manor has a ritual space.” Draco smirked. “I thought I was fairly clear the first time, Potter.”

   Harry crossed the room in quick strides. “Titles? Ancestral homes? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?”

    The teasing smirk washed off of Draco's face in an instant. “You don't know. You honestly don't know.”

   “NO! So enlighten me.” Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Please.”

   Draco let out his breath slowly. “I have no idea what you know and what you don't. Frankly, I'm stunned that you aren't aware of your titles. The Weasleys are a Pureblood wizarding family. They'd have known most of this.” He looked over at George, the question clear in his eyes.

    “I never thought about it, honestly. To me, he was simply Harry.” George shrugged. “I suppose if I ever had thought of it at all, I'd have assumed Dumbledore would've handled it.”

   “Dumbledore. Right.”  The sarcasm and contempt dripped from Draco's tone. He looked at Harry. “All right. As a Potter, you're the Scion of a Noble house. Technically, the Potter's were purebloods until your father married a muggle. They weren't included in the Sacred 28 only because Potter was considered a muggle name.

    The Potter's were wealthy. Very wealthy, actually. The whole line was full of potions Masters. Skele-gro, Pepperup potions, and Sleekeazy's hair potion were all invented by Potters. It makes me wonder how you were so crap at potions. Your mother was brilliant by all accounts, and the talent runs in the Potter line.” He looked contemplative for a second. “Have you tried your hand at brewing since the blocks were removed?”

   “No. Not since Hogwarts. If I need something I either buy it or ask Hermione to brew it for me.”

   “Hmm. Consider trying it.” He went on. “As Sirius Black's heir...”

   “I'm not his heir... Am I?”

   “Actually, yeah, Harry. You are.” George leaned forward. “You got this house, so you have to be his heir. While this isn't Black Mansion, it's one of the lesser ancestral homes. You can't just give those away.”

   This confused Hermione. “How can you have more than one ancestral home?”

   “It's considered ancestral if the family has been living in it for five generations or more.” He could see another question ready to go and explained. “The Malfoy's have a long tradition of having a single heir. It means no squabbles over inheritance, or splitting the wealth. Other families, like the Blacks and Weasley's, have multiple children.  Those children go on to marry and have grandchildren; and those grandchildren marry and have great-grandchildren. Only the main line stays in the original ancestral home. The rest go off and live on other properties. Sometimes those properties stay in the family, sometimes they don't. If they do, and they stay there long enough, those properties become entailed to the Family.”

   Harry ran tugged his hands through his hair in agitation. “Sirius hated this place. Why would he have stayed here if he could have gone to Black Mansion?”

   “Simple. He never claimed his title. By the time Arcturus Black died, Sirius was in Azkaban. He was the last direct Black Heir, and practically the Lord, but to claim his title he'd have had to go to Gringott's. Only the Goblins can confirm lineage and inheritance.”

   “Lord? Is that just the wizarding term for the head of the family?”

   Draco was appalled. “No. Only the Noble houses can claim that. Once, people would have addressed me as “Lord Malfoy”.  You'd be “Lord Black-Potter” since you lay claim to two noble houses, but Black takes precedence because it's a Noble and Most Ancient house.”

   Hermione was running through what she knew of wizarding family lineages. “Harry's not a Black. How could he inherit?”

   “Not by blood, no. Sirius was the last direct, male descendant of the Black line. Since he magically claimed Harry as his Godson and named him Heir in his will, Harry can carry on the Black legacy.”

   Harry looked overwhelmed.  “This is a lot to think about, guys. Let's get back to work and deal with this later. Yeah?”

   George clapped him in his shoulder. “Sure, Harry.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

    Hermione sucked in a deep breath and drew the athame carefully across her hand.  She held her palm cupped upwards, allowing the blood to pool in the center.

    “I call on Magic to hear the plea of her daughter, Hermione Granger.”  She turned her hand and allowed her blood to drop into the small fire. Light flared upward when the liquid made contact and when she looked, her palm was healed. She knew that was a good sign.

   She passed the dagger to Harry. He didn't hesitate and within moments he was speaking. “I call on Magic to hear the plea of her son, Harry Potter.” Another flash and the dagger was passed onward.

   As soon as George has finished his part there was a weird sensation, as if the world had somehow shifted. She couldn't put her finger on what, exactly, was different. She only knew there was something. She forcefully brought her focus back and started the next part.

  “Hear our plea

  We cry for justice that was denied.

  By the blood of kin,

  By the sundering of sacred bonds,

  By the subversion of our will,

  We stand before you righteous.”

 

  As one they all spoke, “May there be a just accounting and the scales be balanced. So mote it be!”

   As the last syllable had been spoken, that feeling of something shifting grew stronger and she felt a wave of dizziness pass through her. For a second she was forced to close her eyes and when she opened them, she was no longer in Grimauld place.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  She found herself standing on an open plain with mountains in the background. A woman stood in front of Hermione, and her appearance seemed to cycle through ages and appearances. Young, old, dark, fair, tall, short, and everything in between. With a shimmer the being's image settled on a striking olive skinned woman with long dark hair. Her age was indeterminate; neither young nor old. She wore a flowing white dress over dark leggings. Hermione could see daggers strapped to each thigh.

   Hermione could feel the dark eyes weighing her. “Your cause is righteous, but you ask no simple thing.” The voice was low and soft, but there was also a note of steel.  “The balance is broken, the scale drenched in blood. Yours is but one note of sorrow in a dying world. If you want Justice, you must be my hand in the world.”  
  
  “Who are you?”

   The being laughed. “I have many names and many faces. To some I am the Warrior Goddess, and that is what fits your needs best, so that is what I am.”

   “But what is your name? What are you?”

   Another laugh. “You like names, don't you? Names, and categories, and boxes to label everything with. Not everything fits neatly, my daughter.”

   Hermione had nothing to say to this because it was true. “You said that I'd need to be your hand in the world. What does that mean?”

   “I am offering you a chance to right many wrongs, not just your own. I will send you back a short ways. Just far enough to effect the changes needed to right the balance. Too far and it will damage more than it heals.”

     “ Send me back? Oh my god...' _The brightest witch of her age will return for the eldest twin of mischief_.'  ' _Your dreams will be reborn in the past_.' ' _Present and past decide the future_.'” Hermione thought about all the implications, all the possible places in time she could be sent back to, all the people she could save...and all the mistakes she could make. “Do I have a choice? Am I locked in by prophecy?”

   “There is always a choice, Hermione Granger. Think. Harry had choices all the way along. Ultimately, he chose to fulfill the role of Chosen One. He didn't have to go after the Sorcerer’s Stone, or after Ginevra Weasley. He could have done like many others would have in his place, and waited for an adult. At many points he could have turned away if he really had wanted to. He didn't.

   “If he had, Neville would have filled his shoes. If not Neville; then one of the other children born in years before and the years afterward.”

   “But Harry was marked!”

   “Marked is such a vague term. Yes, he bore the horcrux, but so did Nagini. He was a vessel like any other. Neville was marked by the loss of his parents. Many bore scars both internal and external. Even you were marked by a world altered by Tom Riddle; long before you fought in a war. You entered and were changed by a society where many viewed you as less.”

   “So what's the point then? Do they even matter?”

    “Prophecies have their place. They provide a guideline. A channel, if you will, to effect the changes that must happen.”

   “How far back would you send me?” She was trying to figure out what she could change, and who she could save.

   “What I can tell you is that I will send you back to a critical point in time. A pivot point. It is your choice to make, if you choose to do this with the limited information I can give you.”

   Hermione knew there was no other real answer, and she knew exactly how Harry would have felt if he'd been told there was a choice. There wasn't. Not really. She had a chance to change things, to save people. She had no idea how, or how many...but even saving even one person would make it worth it.

 “Yes. I'll do it.”

   The Lady nodded. “You will need Harry and Draco to succeed. The way to Draco is through Severus Snape.” She pulled a dagger out of the sheath. “This is one of my gifts to you. Carry it always. It will open avenues that might be otherwise closed.”

   “Is there anyone else I can tell, or should tell?”

   “You know as well as I that there are those you cannot trust. All I can offer is for you to use your best judgment. Know that you will not be alone in the past.”

  The woman reached out and touched Hermione on the chest, just under her left collar bone. With a lurch, she felt like she'd dropped ten feet. She heard her own voice saying, “It's time.” She could hear the awe and incredulity in her own voice. “Time...”

   Her vision cleared and she saw the hummingbird emerge from the egg inside a bell jar, and Hermione realized what was about to happen next.

 


	3. Surprise!

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

 

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Hermione cursed. “Of all the bloody moments in time...STUPIFY!” 

   The death eater, whose head was now that of an infant, slumped to the ground. She heard Harry yell for the others, and then heard the footsteps pounding towards them. She was trying to remember everything that had happened and in what order as she followed Harry back into the office. She yelled out a hasty “Protego!” just as the door burst open, and the impedimenta spells spattered away.

   “WE'VE GOT HIM!” yelled the death eater nearest Harry, “IN AN OFFICE OFF-”

   “Stupify!” cried Hermione, and the man's voice was extinguished along with his consciousness. He dropped forward into the room with a meaty thump as he was thrust aside by his fellow.

    “Petrifucus Totalus!”shouted Harry, as the other death eater raised his wand. Once the man fell, the three of them took stock. Harry looked around. “We need to find the others.”

   She watched Harry stick his head out the door, and then he waved back at them. “C'mon...keep close behind me...”

   As Hermione followed Harry and Neville out, she turned her head and spotted a glass cabinet full of time turners.  She quietly tried the door as the boys crept slowly ahead of her. With a small snick, the door swung free. Hermione reached up and grabbed a chain. She noticed Harry looking back at her, and she held it aloft. He nodded and moved out into the hallway.

    As she followed them out, she heard the doorway behind her shut. The walls began to rotate. With a clatter, three people fell out of the door next to them. After splinting Ginny's ankle with a quick “Ferula!” they set back off.

    Hermione hadn't been aware through this portion of things the last time, so she hadn't known the exact circumstances in which Ron had gotten attacked by a brain. She didn't realize it was possible for Ron to be even less intelligent than normal, so hadn't counted on him actually _accioing_ one of the damn things. She stood watching with bemused horror as it practically tried to eat him.

   Hermione jumped as Ginny took a stunner to the face. Neville whirled, and began chain casting _stupifys_. He hit one of the death eaters, but the man was quickly revived.

    Curses were coming at them hard when Harry held the orb above his head and went sprinting across the room. The death eaters stopped trying to curse the rest of them and took off after Harry. With a muttered oath Hermione ran, and she could hear footsteps behind her. She really hoped it was Neville and Luna, and that she wasn't about to get cursed from behind. She didn't have time to look, because she had to make it through before the door shut and she lost Harry.

   She made it! Harry was lying on the floor near the Veil, and death eaters were heading straight for him. They were laughing, and telling him that he was all alone.

   “He's not alone!” Neville stood tall, and stepped up beside her. “He's still got us!”  Hermione watched Luna come up from the other side and stand with them. The three of them started casting as they ran towards Harry.

   Hermione was fending off her own attackers when she heard Bellatrix cast _crucio_ , and then Neville began screaming. She tried to fight her way over to her friend, but too many others were in the way. The Order came bursting through the door and her attacker got distracted. Taking the chance, Hermione shot the cutting curse at Bellatrix. The witch had uncanny reflexes and dodged most of the spell, but it did cut deeply into her wand arm.

    Hermione felt shards of stone fly past her as a curse struck the floor. Spells began to fly from all directions in the room and it was sheer chaos. At one point she saw Harry trying to drag Neville away, and sometime after that Dumbledore came speeding in. It was then that she realized that Bellatrix, arm dripping blood, was battling Sirius. Sirius, who stood perilously close to the veil.  The first stunner was already in the air, and Bellatrix was about to cast another. Hemione realized she was out of time.

    She screamed “PROTEGO!” and a shield formed, blocking the second curse. Black was already off balance from dodging the first spell, and the force of Hermione's shield spell caused him to stumble. With her heart in her throat she watched him slowly tip backwards toward the veil. Not knowing what else to do that wouldn't risk pushing him right in, she called out “Accio Sirius!”

   She had but a moment to think, “ _Oh crap. This is going to hurt!_ ” before a large body came hurtling at her and she was thrown to the floor. She felt her head crack against one of the benches and her vision greyed at the edges, but she held on. She lay there as Harry's Godfather groaned and rolled off of her.   His face filled her vision and when he realized she was conscious he grinned. “I know I'm a handsome man, but there are better ways to get my attention!”

   He offered her a hand up and steadied her when her world went a bit lopsided. He checked her over. “You took a pretty good knock.” Sirius looked around and spotted Harry watching them from across the room, Lupin still hanging on to the young man's arm. “You saved my life. Again. Guess Harry isn't the only one with a 'people saving thing'.”

   Bellatrix had evaded Dumbledore, and Harry evidently spotted her because he was off and running. Sirius made as if to follow and Hermione grabbed his arm. “You need to get out of here! The ministry will be crawling with Aurors soon.”

   Sirius tried to pull away but Hermione had latched on with both hands. “You have to go. Harry needs you, and you can't help him if you get killed.” The man stopped fighting, but Hermione still held on. “The Order has this. Harry will be fine. Go!”

   Sirius nodded and his shoulders slumped. Remus had moved closer, and pulled him away with a small smile to Hermione. She looked around to see Mad Eye stumping around the group of immobilized death eaters, his eye spinning madly.  Luna was sitting to the side, next to an injured Tonks. Neville was propped up against the wall, looking sadly at his wand. He caught her eye. “My gran is gonna kill me. This was my dad's.”  
  
  “What happened?”

   He looked down at the broken shaft of wood. “I dropped it, and I think somebody stepped on it.”

   “I'm so sorry, Neville.”  He nodded .

    Aurors entered the room and Hermione glanced around. She spotted a big, black dog slipping out through another door. With a sigh of relief she relaxed. She got herded out with the other students and eventually ended up in the infirmary. She knew that right now Harry was upstairs talking to Dumbledore, and wished she could be there for him. The Medi-witch held all of them until the day before they left and Hermione never got a chance to talk to Harry alone. She managed to pull him aside before they boarded the train.

     “Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak on you?”

   His brow furrowed. “No. It's in my trunk. Why?”

   “Do you think there's any way to get it out before we get to King's Cross Station?”

   “Probably, yeah.” Harry looked around. “What's up, Hermione? Why do you need the cloak?”

    Hermione had very little time to change a lot of things, and she was really hoping this would work. “Harry, I'm going to ask you to trust me. I need to borrow the cloak. Just for a little while. I'll get it back to you soon.”

   She watched the thoughts run over his face. Hermione could practically see him weighing their friendship against how much the cloak meant to him; and from his perspective, how unlikely he would be to get it back before August.  “Well, I suppose it would only sit in my trunk until school, anyway. You promise to give it back?”

   Relief filled her. “Of course. I'll take good care of it.”

   He nodded. “Ok.”

   Hermione gave him a hug. “Thanks for trusting me, Harry.”

 

    _ _ _ _ _ _

 

   As they disembarked the train, Harry pressed a small bundle of fabric into her hands. Hermione smiled and spoke quietly. “I'll get this back to you sooner than you think.”  She looked down at his trunk and back up. “The Order's about to make a huge mess of things, and your Uncle's going to be furious. Just hang in there. If you get hungry, look in your trunk.” Then Hermione walked off as fast as she could.

   Seeing her parents was amazing. They were here and alive. They thought something was wrong when tears started running down her face, and it took her hours to convince them otherwise. She spent the weekend with them, just enjoying their company. At night and during spare moments she was filling a notebook with coded plans, contingencies, and fail safes to keep them alive.  
  
  Monday morning brought with it a return to work for her parents. She waved them off, and Hermione headed to London. From there it was to a trunk shop in Diagon Alley. She had just enough galleons from tutoring to buy a trunk like the one Mad Eye Moody had. After that it was back out to London.

    Hermione was crossing her fingers that since she remembered Grimauld Place from the future, that she'd be able to enter it now. She'd even whispered the address to herself as a test. She could say it, so she should, in theory, be allowed through the Fidelius charm. In theory.

   The next potential for trouble if she could get through is whether anybody else was at the house. From what she remembered, at this point in time it was mainly Sirius rattling around the place alone.  There weren't any guards, and the Order didn't spend much time there yet. There was the chance that Professor Lupin would be there, but Hermione had already decided that if he was, he would also get filled in on her secret.

     Once Hermione got close, she cast disillusionment and silencing charms on herself. Then she threw the invisibility cloak on. As she approached, she whispered the address under her breath.  A little of the tension left her shoulders because she could see it. Now to find out if she could get in.

   With another silencing charm cast at the door, she slowly opened the door. Peering through the crack, it looked like nobody was in sight. Hermione slipped inside and closed the door. Then she waited. Mrs. Black's curtain was closed and no screaming started. Kreacher hadn't popped out to expose her or accuse her of trespassing. Mad Eye hadn't cursed her silly. So far so good.

   Hermione crept down the hall and checked the rooms along the way. So far everything was quiet. She looked into the parlor and Kreacher stood in the corner, dusting haphazardly. He turned, looked right at her, and muttered, “Lowly witch be breaking into Mistress' house. Maybe she be here to steal things.” He perked up a little. “Maybe she be here to kill horrible Master who brought dishonor to his family.”  The old, gnarled elf turned back to what he was doing; grumbling and muttering the entire time.

   Hermione figured that answered the question as to whether Kreacher knew she was there or not. She'd better find Sirius before the grouchy elf decided to inform somebody. She moved a little faster down the hall. She'd been hoping he was in the kitchen, but she hadn't found him there.

    She was heading towards the stairs leading to the bedroom when a voice spoke, “I know you're there. I'm quite curious, you see. Only a handful of people can even get into this place, and as far as I know, none of them have a need to creep invisibly around my home.”

   Hermione turned slightly and saw Sirius just next to a tall cabinet. She realized that if he stood back a step, she wouldn't have seen him with a quick glance from the doorway. Then she remembered that he'd been an auror. A good one. “I'm going to remove the cloak and my charms, if that's ok?”

   His eyes widened. “Hermione?”

   “Yes. I needed to talk to you.”  She ended her charms while pulling off the cloak.

   Sirius reached out and felt the cloak. “Yeah. That's Harry's cloak.” He slid his wand into a holster and waved her into the kitchen.

   Hermione looked around. “Is anyone else here?”

   “No one but you and I.” His voice was bitter. “I'm stuck here while the world goes on outside.”

  “Actually, that's part of what I'm here about. I think I know how to fix that.”

 

 

 

 

   Gringott's white marble gleamed in the mid-day sun, and Hermione's hand curled tightly around her purse as she approached. Her foot touched the first step and both guard's attention snapped to focus on her. Hermione stopped. They continued to stare at her with fierce regard, but said and did nothing. Nervously, Hermione continued up the steps and walked past them.

   She had no sooner stepped foot inside the entryway when the next set of guards focused on her. She stood there, uncertain as to whether to continue or not. A wizard pushed past her with some force, and one of the guards growled at him. He startled, murmured an apology, and hustled into the main hall.

   Hermione's knuckles grew white with how hard she was clutching the bag. She forced herself to relax her hold. Taking a deep breath, she moved onward. As she moved into the long hall of counters, one of the goblin guards fell into step at her back. She could only think that somehow they knew of what she held in her bag, and she'd broken some kind of rule. Still, she couldn't run at this point and so continued to the nearest teller.

     The teller peered at her over his glasses. Hermione stammered a bit “Yes. Um. Hello. I was hoping to speak to somebody in private who might help me with a few issues?” The teller simply pointed. Hermione's eyes followed his finger and she saw several goblins already headed her way. “Oh.”

    Her heart sunk as the goblins surrounded her. Whispered murmurings echoed across the hall as other witches and wizards took notice of what was happening. She was ordered to follow them. With no other options, she obeyed. Part of her wanted to hang her head and let her hair hide her face. Instead, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. Let them talk. It's not like it wouldn't be the first time.

    She was escorted down long corridors. The stone grew rougher, and torch light replaced the magical lamps that lined the hallways above. Still they marched on and she entertained a slightly hysterical notion that she was being thrown in a dungeon. Ahead, she saw two of the largest goblins she'd ever seen guarding a door. They were almost her height! Both held spears and looked incredibly fierce. Despite having faced deatheaters in the field of battle, her knees got a little shaky. Goblins were notorious for their viciousness when angered.

   She was escorted into the room and her escorts all filed back out, and the door shut. The almost silent click sounded like a death knell. The room was bare and she was the only one in it. There was the door she'd entered through, and a second door to the side. Before she could wonder if she was supposed to go through it, the door opened. A warrior in bronze armor waved her inside.

    As Hermione stepped inside, her eyes were drawn to a large desk covered with stacks of ledgers and other paperwork. Behind that desk sat a Goblin that was clearly in charge. He pointed at a chair. “Sit.”'

   As she approached she noticed that his eyes kept straying to the bag in her hands. Hermione sat in the chair and kept her purse clutched tightly in her lap. The goblins next words startled her, “You have an item of great power in that bag. Wizards are not capable of such enchantment; therefore you have a goblin made relic. It belongs to us and you must return it.”

   She was genuinely confused. A goblin made relic? Maybe he meant... “Sir, the only thing I have that might fit your description is a locket. It was one of the reasons I had come today.”

    “Show me.”

   Hermione opened her purse and reached inside. She felt for the box she'd put the locket in. While she'd been at Grimauld place she'd grabbed it. She knew Mundungus had taken it sometime after Sirius had died in the first time line. While Harry's Godfather hadn't died this time around, she's didn't want to trust that Dung's greed wouldn't overrun his sense.

   She pulled it out and opened it up. The Goblin reared back and his guard pointed a spear at her. “Abomination!” He growled, “Where did you come by such a thing?”

   “It's Voldemort's.”  She reached out and snapped the lid shut. “I was told that Goblins were capable of removing  Horcruxes from such objects, so I brought it here.”

   “Is it?”  Sharp teeth showed in a feral grin. “While that is excellent news, that is not what I'm asking for.”

   Hermione only had two other things in her bag and neither of them were goblin artifacts. She stood and pulled out the trunk first; the bulky item pulling and stretching from the purse's tiny opening. Last she pulled out the dagger that she had been gifted. She'd found it lying on her pillow after she'd been released from the infirmary.

   The moment the hilt cleared the bag, exclamations could be heard from the various guards. She watched as the one in charge stood up out of his chair, eyes wide and startled. Hermione laid it on top the desk and sat down. The goblin reached a trembling hand toward the dagger. “Where did you get this?”

    “It was a gift.” She knew she needed to answer honestly, but was trying not to reveal the fact that she'd been sent back in time.

  The long fingers of the goblin hovered in the air above the blade. “Yes. It had to have been.”  After a very long moment he pulled his hand back. “My name is Roggnus. What can I help you with?”

   Hermione sat back with a small thump. The abrupt change in attitude caught her off guard. “My name is Hermione Granger. I've come with a number of issues that I was hoping you could help me with. One of those being the horcrux.”

   “We have ways of taking care of that.”  
  
   “He created seven in total. I think I know where the all are, if you need that information.”

     Roggnus slid the box over and opened it. “Salazar Slytherin's locket. Are all of the horcruxes in similar relics?”

   “One was a diary and that's been destroyed. There's Helga Hufflepuff's cup, a Gaunt family ring, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and two are in living receptacles. One of those is Voldemort's snake Nagini. The other is...it's in a person. And of course, Salazar Slytherin's locket.”

   “We do not need the containers to retrieve the soul pieces. However, it might be beneficial for the witch or wizard who is the receptacle to be present so that healers may attend to them. The physical toll it will take will be immense.”

    “I'll work on getting him here for that. It doesn't need to be right away, does it?

     Roggnus's sharp eyes watched her. “No. Not immediately.” 

   Hermione let out a relieved sigh. Too many other things had to happen and she had very limited time. “Okay.” She looked at the trunk for a moment and back at Roggnus. “I need to confirm a few things, if that's all right?”  
  
  “Go ahead.”

   “Goblins handle inheritances and titles, right?” At the nod that she received, she continued. “A convicted felon can't inherit the title, is that correct?”

   “You are correct. The magic we use to check and confer hereditary properties and claims will not work for convicts. The inheritance will then shift to the nearest relative in the line, so long as they meet all requirements.”

   “So to be clear; magic can tell if somebody was convicted or not, and will only bestow the title on somebody innocent?”

   “Innocent? No. Many dark families have no of age members that are truly “innocent”. If they have been convicted and sentenced in a court of law, then our magic knows and they cannot inherit.”

    Hermione wasn't sure about this next step. She was trusting what she knew about goblins and inheritance, which wasn't nearly as much as she wanted. “So let's say that somebody was sent to Azkaban without a trial, and that person was due to become a Lord. What would happen?”

   Shrewd eyes seemed to convey a touch of humor. “If such a thing were to happen, and if that person were to come to Gringott's, then magic would accept them as the Lord of their house.”  
  
  “Right.”  With a decisive nod she rapped three times on the trunk. It almost immediately opened up.

   “What took so long, Hermione?” Sirius came up and out of the dimensional trunk and looked about. “Ah! Roggnus! May your gold multiply and your enemies fall at your feet!”

   “And you as well, Lord Black.”  
   
  “Not Lord Black yet, but this one is hoping I will be.” He smiled at Hermione. “I never really wanted the title, but I've been convinced to, so let's do this, shall we?”

    “Of course.”  Roggnus tapped a parchment on his desk. With a shimmer, a box appeared.  “Your hand, please.”

   Sirius held his hand still as a dagger was plucked out of the box and the point jabbed into one of his fingertips. The blood dripped onto the page and writing began to flow outward.  With a nod and a grin filled with pointy teeth, Roggnus pulled a ring out.

   Sirius took it and placed it on his finger. It automatically sized itself to him. More writing appeared on the parchment.  “Congratulations, Lord Black.”

   “Thank you.” He wiggled the ring back and forth on his finger. “So strange. Well, never mind. I'm assuming the standard notice will be given to the Wizengamot?”

   “Yes. Notice must be given one week prior to the next scheduled session.”  
  
  “Excellent. How about a release to the press first?”

   Roggnus laughed, “Kicking the anthill over, I see. I will have our liaison post such a piece.” He looked between them. “Is there any other business you need today?”

   Sirius answered first. “I'll need to designate an heir, review my holdings, and speak to an attorney. However, I'm aware that Hermione has a few items.”

   “Yes, we've addressed the horcruxes and decided to handle them in a short while.”  
  
  Hermione cleared her throat. “There's more, actually.”

   Roggnus stared at her. “It is rare that a wizard can surprise me, but you have. I wonder what other astonishing things you can come up with.”

   She shrugged and the edged of her mouth quirked into a smile. “I guess we'll see, won't we?”

   Sirius laughed “You would have fit right in with the Marauders. Lilly would have loved you.”

   “If Harry is anything to go by, I'm sure I would have loved her back.” She focused on the goblin. “I need an inheritance test done. I also need to be checked for charms and potions.”

   Sirius' mood altered in a heartbeat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him straighten, and his face became grim. Roggnus gestured at one of the guards, who promptly left. “While a healer is being brought in, let's take care of the inheritance.” He tapped the parchment again and a new box appeared.

   Hermione held still while her finger was pricked. When he went to heal her after the standard three drops, she stayed his hand and allowed ten to fall. The parchment grew quickly and several names glowed in gold. At the very top was Rowena Ravenclaw.

    Roggnus bowed slightly. “Lady Ravenclaw, you are full of surprises.”

    “She is, isn't she?” Sirius was watching her intently. Hermione hadn't told him about going to the past, and had been as vague about things as possible. Still, he was an intelligent man and he'd put the pieces together sooner or later. She was hoping to talk to Harry first.

   They waited a short while and soon the guard entered with two more people; one a wizard and one a female goblin. Rognuss introduced them, “This is Healer Valsus and Healer Gubger.”

    They approached and Healer Gubger spoke in a high, squeeky voice. “Permission to touch you, Miss Granger.”  
  
  Hermione had already nodded when Roggnus spoke, “Miss Granger is the Lady Ravenclaw by direct matrilineal descent., and the heir to the Dagworth-Granger estate.”

   “Oh, I'm sorry Lady Ravenclaw. Permission to touch you?”

   “It's fine, and call me Hermione. Please.”

    Healer Gubger and Rognuss exchanged glances, but Hermione couldn't interpret them. “Very well, Hermione. I'm going to start.”

   The healer laid her tiny hand on Hermione's wrist. Immediately her eyes flew open. She spoke in gobbledygook and Rognuss pointed at the dagger on the desk. Her eyes got big and she looked at Hermione. “Where is your mark?”

    Hermione's mind first flew to the dark mark but then she realized what the healer was asking. Pulling her blouse to one side, she exposed the spot where the mysterious woman had touched her. She'd realized after everything settled that she had what looked like a small, silver tattoo the size of her thumbnail. An up close inspection in the mirror had revealed it to be a circle with crescent moons on either side. Running horizontally through the middle was a miniature image of her dagger. It was small, and the silver color allowed it to blend in to her skin. It gleamed if the light hit it just right, and that's what had originally brought her attention to it in the days after the department of mysteries.

    There was a lot of muttering back and forth between the goblins, but finally the scans were done. Both healers were furious, and the goblins took spell signatures from the charms work to match against all account holders. Unlike the first time where an appointment was made for days later; Hermione was whisked straight into a room where the binding spells and behavioral charms were all removed. Potions and herbs were poured into her until she felt like she should make sloshing noises as she moved.

   More scans were done and she was finally released. Sirius had business to do and the goblins were making noise about health scans on him as well. Hermione though that sounded like a great idea. Not only had he spent over a decade in azkaban, but who knew what had been done to him. Leaving him to his business, she promised to come back in two hours and get him.

    She went out into the Alley and wandered down to Obscurus books. She was hoping to find some books on gobbledygook, because she wanted to figure out what they'd been going on about. There wasn't much out there, she found. If she could get Malfoy back on their side, maybe she'd ask him.

   Fred was leaning against the wall as she exited. “Hullo Hermione!”

   “Oh! Fred, how are you?” She'd never really viewed him as much other than Ron's brother before, though she did remember his concern for her on various occasions. She wasn't sure what to expect not that she was potion and charm free.

   “I saw you and I figured I'd come say hello.” Hermione realized the book store was just across the street from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Then Fred stepped away from the building and leaned to whisper in her ear, “Did you know being dead is downright boring? Being alive is so much more fun, and I've been dreaming of all the pranks I can pull!”

 

 


	4. Changes and Discoveries

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

 

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

  Hermione was so shocked that she stood motionless on the street. Fred smirked. “I can't wait to tell George that I pranked you so hard I left you speechless.”

 One second she was fine, and the next she...wasn't.

      Her parent's deaths hadn't felt real. Since she was eleven she'd spent ten months out of the year at Hogwarts, and most of the summers at the Weasley's. Then they'd been in Australia; so while she knew they were dead, she kept feeling like they were still out there. Like one day she'd manage to find them, and that this was just a temporary absence.

   But Fred...

    She'd seen his body lying on the floor of the great hall. She'd witnessed his family weeping. Even Ron had been grieving.  She'd attended his funeral and spent two years watching George dim somehow; like the light had gone out of him and he was just making the motions. 

 Until this moment, right now, she had no idea how much she'd missed him. The grief that she'd never felt slammed into her and she let out a small cry. She slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep from making a spectacle of herself. She felt she'd had enough of that for one day.

   Fred ushered her quickly towards the store. He was speaking quiet words into her ear, but she didn't really register any of them. They entered the door and he caught George's eyes. Hermione saw George take in her appearance with a glance, and as she was heading up the stairs, she saw him flip the “Out to Lunch” sign.

   She ended up sandwiched between them as she just utterly lost it. Everything came pouring out of her; the betrayal, the loss, and most of all the pressure she was feeling. She felt like it was on her to save everybody who died, to right every wrong, to prevent every bad thing from happening. Of course it dawned on her that while Fred evidently knew everything, George might not.  She stopped mid- sentence and looked at George in horror. “Do you... Did he.. Oh Merlin. You probably think I'm insane.”

   “Nope.”  George shrugged.

   “Forge noticed I was different straight away.”

   “And Gred told me everything. All of it.”

   “Everything that I remember, anyway.”

   Hermione swiped at her tear stained face. “You don't remember all of it?”

    Fred leaned his head back and thought. “Most of it. I don't remember anything from right after my death. It sort of picks up a few weeks later. I think I spent most of my time with George, though I popped in on everybody here and there.” He bumped her shoulder. “I know what they did, Hermione. I know all of that. It's just I know there was more, but I can't quite catch it.”

    They sat in silence for a while, both men realizing she needed time to collect herself. She cast a cleaning charm on her face, and looked back and forth at them. “I have a plan.”

   The mischievous grins were identical. George high fived Fred.  “Of course you do!”

   “So tell us; what is this plan, and where can you use our unique talents?”

   A sly grin crept up her face, “Well, you see...”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

**~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~~~   ~~~**

**Did Sirius Black have a trial?**

Reported by Oliver Hodd

 

  Supposed Death Eater and Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, was confirmed as having assumed the mantle of Lord Black. As our readers may know, any witch or wizard convicted of a serious crime cannot ascend to their title.  
  
  If this is so, how did Lord Black do it? We sought answers from embattled Cornelius Fudge and received no response. Our sources say that the ex-minister may have known about Lord Black's illegal incarceration for over a year, and did nothing. **(Read article on page 5)**

 

  It's a known fact that James Potter was close to Headmaster Dumbledore. Rumors indicate that the Headmaster not only knew of Lord Black's innocence, but may have been cast the Potter's Fidelius! What reason would Dumbledore have to keep silent? **(The relationship between the Potters and Sirius Black on page 2)**

 

More on this story as it develops!

 

**~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~**

Hermione returned to Diagon Alley the next day and spotted the Daily Prophet. She read it through and then headed to Gringott's. Her meeting today was critical, but she wasn't sure at her chances of success.

   As soon as she entered the main area, a goblin met her and escorted her to a private room. “Is everything ready?”

   “Yes, Lady Ravenclaw.”

   “Thank you.” The goblin nodded and left. Shortly thereafter a guard entered. The man he was escorting stopped short upon seeing Hermione.

    Severus Snape's face was impassive and his voice was condescending. “I was led to believe that I had a meeting with the heir to the Dagworth-Granger estate.” Hermione nodded. “Interesting.”

   He moved into the room and sat at the table opposite to her. “Hello, Professor Snape.”

   The potions master inclined his head. “To what do I have the _honor_ of being summoned by one of Potter's lackeys?”

   Hermione had agonized over this meeting. Severus Snape was one of the biggest unknowns in the whole equation, but she had been told she needed Draco.  To get Draco, she needed Snape's help. He was a consummate spy. She knew she couldn't outwit him, and she didn't know how to reach him. Instead she chose a different tactic.

   “I didn't lie. I am the heir to the Dagworth-Granger estates, and I do have a proposition for you in that matter.” She slid across the goblin certified statement of ancestry. She could see when he got to the portion about the Ravenclaw title; however, that bore no relevance to this conversation so she didn't speak of it. “I am also here about a more important matter. It concerns Draco Malfoy.”

    The Professor was capable of exuding malice without moving or speaking a word. He stared at her in silence, and when he spoke it was with the tone he often used on Harry. “And what, pray tell, is that?”

   She steeled herself. She knew that nothing she would say would be believable, but she had to try. “I have reason to believe that Draco will be marked within the week. I'd like to prevent that if possible.”

   Snape stood up with a screech of the chair across the floor. “We're done here.” 

   He was at the door and she had to think of something. Her voice was pleading, “I was told that you were the way to Draco! I don't know of any other way that we can reach him. Not and have him listen. Please, Professor Snape.”

   He had stopped, with his back still turned. His voice was very cold, “Who? Who told you that drivel?”

   Hermione closed her eyes. “I don't know. She said she had many names and faces, but she gave me this.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the dagger. She laid it on the table.

   Snape still hadn't turned but he spoke, his voice a whisper. “What aspect did she show you?”

   “The Warrior Goddess.”

   “How many gifts did she give you?”

   Hermione was about to say “one” but she remembered the woman using the word 'gifts'. Plural. Was the tattoo considered a gift? What, exactly, constituted a gift here? “She gave me the dagger. I also have a tattoo where she touched me. Is that a gift?”

   Snape spun, his cloak flaring. “Of course, you silly child! What else?!”

   “I don't know!”

    He stalked over to the table and stared down at the dagger. “The physical gift...the mark...” His gaze lifted to her face. “You have knowledge that only one other has, and that is the Dark Lord. You could not have known. The third gift was time.”

   “Yes.”

    Snape stood unmoving, obviously in thought. He picked up the heritage parchment. “What will I gain if I help you?”

   “I can get you free from both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's control. Also, I've inherited the Hector-Dagworth potion lab. I need somebody to check it over thoroughly, pull it out of stasis, and continue his research. It's unplottable and under heavy wards, by the way.”

    “Getting free, as you call it, will not be easy.”

    Hermione looked towards his arm. “Voldemort will be gone soon. We have the means, I just need to get Harry prepared.”

   “And Dumbledore?” She knew he was testing her now. She could hear the slight edge in his tone.  
  
  “I have a healer standing by to remove any blocks, behavioral charms, and compulsions. I figured that you were taking care not to be potioned.”

   “Very well, Miss Granger.” He nodded. “However, I will leave his meddling in place for the time being. Their absence would be noted. I am assuming that you will want to meet here. I will find a suitable excuse to come away with Draco. I will owl you with the time. Is that sufficient?”

   “Yes. Thank you.”

     Professor Snape stopped as he was halfway out the door. “A word of caution, Miss Granger. Albus will not tolerate his plans being disrupted.” With that he left.

 

 

**~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~**

 

**Children Tortured by Ministry**

Reported by Victor Spinnet

 

  In a shocking twist, it has come to light that the Ministry sanctioned the abuse of our children attending Hogwarts! Delores Umbridge, once appointed High Inquisiter of Hogwarts by none other than the previous Minister for Magic, was torturing children with Dark Items during her term! 

  **(Read about Blood Quills on page 11)**

 

      One brave lad, Lee Jordan, allowed us to interview him. **(Photo of his scarred hand on page 3)** “We couldn't even crack a joke to lighten the mood, or laugh in the hall. I received detention and was forced to use the Black Quill because she caught me joking about one of the decrees.”

  **(A complete list of Educational Decrees instated by Delores Umbridge page 2)**

 

  Mr. Jordan also told us, “She used to torment the little kids. She'd smile as they cried from the pain.” 

 

  When asked why he never spoke to a teacher he responded, “We assumed they knew. It's not like half of us didn't have scars on our hands. There was no way to miss it.”

 

  A damning statement for not only the Ministry but also the staff at Hogwarts. Why didn't any of them put a stop to the torment of their charges?  How could the headmaster have stayed silent at these atrocities?

 

Follow up with other students reveal that this practice was indeed widespread, and considered common knowledge. Not even children and relatives of Ministry workers were spared.  Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones, was forced to write lines with these sinister devices.

 

  The abuse was not limited to the use of Blood Quills. Bully squads of older students were authorized to terrorize and punish others, and a member of staff hunted children down with a bullwhip.  
**(Caretaker Filch authorized to chain and whip students. See pictures of his office on page 3)**

 

**~~~   ~~~   ~~~**

 

  

  Fred and George had given her access to their wards so she could apparate straight into their apartment. It made life so much easier than taking the train. She popped over in the morning and they were having breakfast. Fred handed her the newspaper.

  Hermione stole a piece of his toast as she read it. “Thanks for getting Lee and Alicia to do that.”

   “Alicia's pretty much willing to do anything if it's for you or Harry. It was a juicy story, so her uncle was pleased. And Lee is more than happy to see Umbridge kicked around.”  Fred nudged her. “When do you want the next one printed?”  
  
  “I need to get Harry on board first. I don't want to do this behind his back, because you know how he feels about the press.”

   “You're right though; the wizarding public is led around like sheep and believes everything they read in the prophet. If we can get articles out that spin things the way **we** want them? That could make a lot of difference.”

   “I’m getting Harry tonight. If everything goes well, the healers will get him cleared of everything tomorrow. I'll bring him by. Hopefully between the two of us we can convince him we've not lost our minds.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Hermione and Sirius were together under the invisibility cloak. She hadn't managed to convince him to stay behind. She'd argued with him about the risks but had stopped after he pronounced flatly, “I'm coming.”  His tone, body language, and the look in his eyes told her he would whether she wanted it or not.

   “Explain to me why we can't just disillusion ourselves, again?”

    She was about ready to strangle the man and Harry would just have to understand! “Because they don't just track the magic of his wand. ALL use of magic in the vicinity sets off alarms at the Ministry. The last thing we want is to draw attention here. Now shut up!”

   They skirted around the smell of alcohol and the sound of snoring and crept up to the back door. Hermione knew there was a house key hidden under the mat for Dudley, who was forever losing his keys. In a moment she had it and reached for the door. Sirius grabbed her arm and pointed at the sky. With a whisper he told her “Wait until that cloud covers the moon. It'll hide the motion of the door better.”

   The slow moving cloud finally blocked out the moon and under the darkness they slipped inside. They slid out from under the cloak and Sirius gestured at her. While she'd never been in the house, she had a rough idea of the layout from Harry's descriptions. The kitchen let out right into the hall containing the stairs and the cupboard.

   Carefully opening the door, she pulled a flashlight from her pocket. Nodding at what she saw inside, she clicked it off and handed an edge of the cloak to Harry's Godfather. She whispered, “Help me with this. I want to take some photos, but I don't want the flash to reveal us.”  They managed to hold the cloak in such a way as to block most of the light.

    With that done, she stooped to fit inside. She couldn't see his face, but Sirius' whisper was harsh. “What...what is this?”

   “This is where Harry lived until he was eleven.” She ignored the harsh intake of breath as she gathered the childish drawings and broken bits that had once been Harry's treasures. Placing them carefully in her bag, she turned. “You have to promise me that won't lose it upstairs. It's going to be bad, and you're going to get angry, but we're getting Harry out of here.”

   Everything about the man's silhouette radiated tension. She waited until she saw him nod, and then she moved quietly up the stairs. In this one instance, she was grateful that the Dursley's made Harry keep everything tidy and in good order.  There wasn't a single creak as they ascended.

   At the landing, it was clear which door was Harry's. She looked around. All the bedroom doors were shut and the only window was on the stairs. They used the cloak to conceal the flashes of light from showing in the lone window. Hermione began to methodically open the locks from the bottom up. Sirius unclenched his fists and undid the chain near the top.

   The last lock was undone and they opened it. Hermione could make out new bars across the window against the moonlight. The faint glow showed an abysmally empty room. She'd known they'd gone to lengths to punish Harry after the Order had embarrassed Vernon in public, but she hadn't realized it was so bad.  
  
  Three things were in the room: Hedwig in her cage, which was sitting on his Hogwarts trunk, and Harry; who was curled up on the floor.

   Sirius was halfway across the room to him before Hermione could get the door shut. He knelt by his Godson and touched him carefully. “Harry?”

   The young man sat up abruptly and shoved himself back into the corner. He blinked a couple of times, righted his glasses and asked, “Sirius?” Looking up, he spotted his friend by the door. “Hermione?”

   “Shhhh. We're getting you out of here.”

   Sirius pulled Harry up and hugged him tightly. “Gather your things. You're leaving!”

   Harry pulled back. “This is it. Well, except...” He pried a floorboard lose and pulled several things out.

  Hermione held out her purse to him. At his blank look, she realized that he hadn't seen it yet in this time line. “Undetectable extension charm.”

   With a nod, he placed the items inside. She handed him the cloak. “Told you I'd have it back to you soon!”

   He smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

    Hermione grabbed his hand. “Harry...I need to take pictures of your room. Can I do that, please?”

   He was startled.“Why?”

   “I can't tell you everything right now...”  She watched Harry's eye's narrow and the familiar anger creep into his face. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything. Every last bit of it. I promise.  But right now I need to take pictures.”

   “Hermione...”

   She sighed. “If you say no, I'll accept it. I'll destroy all the others I took. But Harry, we're fighting a battle that you're not even aware of yet. This...” Her arm waved at the room and the locks, “This alone could take the person behind it down. It's really important.”

   While obviously reluctant, he agreed. “Ok. But you're telling me everything.”

   “I promise.”

   “Alright.”

    She directed him to hang the cloak from his curtain rod. He walked over and turned before he hung it up. He looked to Sirius, nothing but a darker shadow on the landing. Then he stared at Hermione, whose face he could just make out in the wan light. “Do I need to be in the picture?”

   “No.  Go out onto the landing, Harry.  This will be quick.”

   “It'll help, though, won't it? If I'm in the picture, I mean.”

   Hermione looked at Harry, standing watchful by the window. The thin moonlight deepened the shadow under his protruding clavicle, where it was exposed by the sagging, oversized shirt. Dudley's dirty, ragged cast offs hung from his thin frame. His face looked drawn and tired. She knew how a picture like that would be received, and she closed her eyes. “Yes.” She couldn't bring herself to say more than that.

   He simply nodded and waited. She hesitated a moment. She knew how much he'd hate this, and the furor it would bring. He had to have some idea of what she was planning. She knew he hated the idea. And he stood there for her because she said it would help. He was about to sacrifice what little privacy he had, and she was going to make sure to wring every drop of benefit from it that she could.

   She took the pictures.

 _ _ _ _ _ _

 

    It was way too early in the morning when her parents woke her. She's gotten back home as pre-dawn light was just peaking above the edge of the horizon. She had breakfast with them and she hugged them both as they left for work.

   The shower helped a bit, and she was almost awake when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Headmaster Dumbledore there. “Good morning, Miss Granger. May I come in?” He was already stepping inside.

   She stood at the now empty doorway, watching as he ambled into her living room. She muttered “Sure. Why not? Come on in.” She noticed that both his hands were still intact.  He hadn't gone after the ring yet, then. She almost wished they could put off the horcruxes until he did. It would take care of their problem. Part of it, anyway.

   “Is there something I can help you with, Sir?”

   The Headmaster had wandered into the kitchen and was playing with the automatic can opener. “Muggles create such marvelous inventions. What does this buzzing one do?”

   “It opens cans, Headmaster.”

   “Ah. The metal containers for food? Marvelous!”  He turned to Hermione. “As exciting as this us, I come with grave news.”

   “What happened?”

   “I fear that Harry has placed himself in grave danger. His Godfather claimed his title a few days ago. Sometime last night Harry disappeared from his Aunt and Uncle's home.”

   “And you think Sirius took him?”

   “I know that Harry does not think kindly of his family, Miss Granger. He would relish the opportunity to live with Sirius. As much as I wish that could be, it is simply not safe.  Harry must go back to his aunt's home.”

   “I understand, Headmaster. If he owls me, I'll let him know.”

   “Thank you. Please do that.”

    The man had casually wandered down the hall as he'd been talking, and she'd found herself following along. He was soon at the stairs and started up. “Headmaster? Upstairs are the bedrooms. I don't feel that it's appropriate for you to go up there.”

   “I'm sorry, Miss Granger. You have to understand, I'm doing this for Harry's safety.”

   “Harry's not here.”

   “Then surely you won't mind if I take a quick peek? I'll be just a moment, I assure you.”

   The man moved fast for somebody well past a hundred. He'd already hit the top of the stairs and had turned towards her room. “Headmaster! I understand that Harry is missing and that you're concerned, but he isn't here! You haven't the right to search my home.”

   Dumbledore's wand flicked from his pocket and suddenly she was frozen. “I didn't want to resort to this, my dear. If only you'd been more cooperative.”

   She watched him enter her room and she could hear him shuffling through things. From her vantage point, she couldn't see what he was doing. Soon he was back out and entering her parents room. He spent quite some time in the guest room. She had no idea why, since it was a bed and a nightstand. Yet she could hear rustling and thumping, and she even heard the bed slide across the hardwood floor.

   When he was done, he came back to her. “Well, it seems you are correct. He's not here.” His wand came back out and a flash of light hit her. “You will remember me stopping by and having a pleasant chat. I told you about Harry, and you promised to let me know if he contacted you.” 

   He descended the steps and at the bottom looked up. “Oh, yes. Almost forgot.” The spell holding her immobile dropped. “Have a lovely day, Miss Granger!” She stood there in shock well after she heard the front door close behind him.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

    Hermione was a little late arriving at Black Mansion. Something must have shown on her face because Sirius looked concerned and Harry asked “What happened? Are you alright?”

   “That...that..that bloody wanker! He waltzed into my home, searched it, and tried to memory charm me. He acted like it was a jaunt in the park. No big deal, Miss Granger, just riffling through your underwear drawer. Pardon me, while I try to alter your memories. Ta! Cheerio! Have a lovely day!”

   “Who, Hermione?!” Harry was obviously alarmed.

   “Dumbledore! That's who!”

   Sirius looked torn between horror and amusement. “Albus Dumbledore looked through your knickers?”

   “Yes! Well. Maybe. I don't know.  He came in the house and wandered through, telling me how Harry was in danger. He played with the kitchen appliances, for Merlin's sake! Then he headed upstairs and I tried to stop him. He just wordlessly froze me in place and starts searching my room. He practically tore apart the guest room.” She waves wildly. “Then he comes out and is all 'Well it seems you are correct. He's not here'. He casts what I'm assuming is a memory charm...which didn’t work, by the way!...tells me that I'll just remember having a 'pleasant chat'. He almost forgot to undo the binding charm and then he pops his head up and tells me to have a 'lovely day'! That utter arse!”

   She sees the smile that Sirius is trying to hide and points at him. “It's not funny! Nothing was missing, thank goodness. But yes, my underwear drawer was askew. As were the rest of them. Barmey old codger looking through my delicates. UGH! Now I have to go wash them all.” She shudders. “Just the thought of wearing them after he's touched them gives me the creeps!”

   “Why would Dumbledore do that?”

   Hermione glances over at Harry, who looks very confused and slightly disturbed. She put her head in her hands. “That's part of what I need to tell you.”

   “Not quite the way we'd thought to bring up the subject, though.” Sirius handed Harry the portkey.

   Hermione, still irritated at the world in general, raised her head and glared at the animagus. “Oh! You don't know the half of it, mister. You get to have a few revelations dropped on you too.”

   Sirius smirked. “Looking forward to it!”

   Hermione huffed and brushed past him. She touched the portkey, activated it, and they were away. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Hermione almost decided to delay revealing everything to Harry because he was so physically fragile after their visit with the goblins.  He’d had less than a meal a day for the nine days he’d been at the Dursley’s . Hermione was on his case. “Why ever didn’t you eat the food I gave you? I packed enough for two weeks!”

   “Well, I didn’t know you were coming, did I? I thought it might be all I’d get until Hogwarts. I was rationing it.”

   “Oh, Harry.” She sighed. “Did you want to go back to the house?  We can go to the twin’s flat when you’re feeling up to it.”

   He may have looked ill, but his voice was steel. “No. I want to know what the bloody hell this is all about.”

   His stubbornness was the reason he’d pushed ahead with being flushed of the potions, and having all the blocks removed. The healers had recommended he gain some strength first, but he’d insisted.

    The immensity of what had been done to him was practically beyond comprehension. There were multiple blocks on his magic, limiting its growth and certain talents. This effectively reduced his magic to small fraction of what it could have been.

   The wards on the Dursley’s home that were supposedly powered by his mother’s love and family relationships were in fact powered by Harry. Multiple behavioral charms were looped into his power, draining him more. Add in being abused and starved, and he should have had the power of a squib. Instead he was capable of a corporeal patronus and more. The goblins felt that once he healed, his power would be immense.

   More good news was that he might grow to his natural height. They’d caught this before he was done growing. A potions and healing regiment was established that would help him grow, gain strength, and restore integrity to his magical core. There would be no problem with him being an Auror.

   The news of his legacy and titles left him reeling. He was happy, though, to have a more tangible connection to his family. He was already talking about visiting Potter Manor and visiting the portraits of his ancestors.

   Hermione took Harry’s arm and disapparated. They re-appeared in the twin’s flat. She left him there, being greeted with hearty backslaps and many jokes, to go get Sirius. When they arrived, it was to find that the twins had plied Harry with food and were talking about store profits.

    Hermione picked a love seat across from Harry.  When he was ready she began. “I think I need to start at the very beginning, and hard as that will be to believe, that’s in the future.”

  Sirius nodded.  “You’ve been Gifted. You were given the gift of time.”

   “Professor Snape said the same thing, but I didn’t dare ask him about it. What does that mean?”

    “I saw the dagger and the mark at Gringott’s. Very, very rarely did anyone even receive one gift.  Only a few times in history has someone received the triple gift. The first gift and mark always represent whichever Aspect you were shown. The last gift is either that of time, healing, or Justice.”

   “What is she? Who is she? How do you know this?  I’ve never read about this anywhere?!”

   “You won’t read this in any Hogwarts text, Hermione. The lore for this is passed down in the old wizarding families. Some consider her a deity. Muggles worshiped her as a triple Goddess; Mother, Maiden, and Crone.  She’s a bit more than that.

  “It was believed that she is what created Magic, and that she’s the mother of wizarding kind; that her touch was what instilled the spark of magic in us. She has many names and many faces, but ultimately, all magic comes from Her as the source.”

   Hermione’s voice was soft. “We asked for Justice; Harry, George, Draco and I. We asked for the Justice that had been denied us. I was told that the balance was broken. She said the scale was drenched in blood. That if I wanted Justice, I had to be her hand in the world.”

   Sirius lost all color. “She said that? She said that you were her hand?” Hermione nodded, and he swallowed hard. “You were given a Task, weren’t you?”

   Hermione thought that over. “She didn’t call it that. She told me that I was being offered a chance to right many wrongs and fix the balance.”

   “Warrior aspect?”

   “Yes.”

   His voice was raw. “Merlin. What was done to you? What was enough for Her to answer in that way?”

   “Dumbledore has spent decades creating the world in his image of the “greater good.” He’s used not only his political power but his influence as headmaster to shape the wizarding world. Practically nobody was untouched. He was setting the whole wizarding world against itself. It was like this giant chess match and he was controlling both sides.

   “Harry came to me one night. He had to sneak me out of the house because the Weasley’s were watching every move I made. I couldn’t even go to the bathroom without an escort. He’d found out that he’d had so many potions and charms placed on him that he couldn’t remain an Auror.

   “He didn’t know that I’d found a box of prophecy  orbs that Molly had kept hidden. All but one were for he and I. We both had soulmates that we never even knew about. We were bound so we wouldn’t even feel them. We were given behavioral modifications to not only stay away from our soulmates, but to not even like them.”

   Fred leaned on the back of Hermione’s seat. “I’d been charmed to hit every one of her buttons. It wasn’t anything that wasn’t in my nature to begin with, but it made me grate on her nerves. I was tweaked to be a bit cruel. They knew her history and knew that would upset her.”

   Harry looked back and forth between them.  “ _You’re_ Hermione’s soulmate? There’s no way I’d have guessed that.”

   Fred smiled at him. “Just wait til you hear who yours is. You’ll flip!”

   George asked “Want me to make some popcorn, Freddie?”

   “Nah. Wouldn’t want you to miss the fun” He turned joyful, laughing eyes down at Hermione. “Go on then. Tell him!”

   “Why should I tell him?  You’re the one who brought it up.”

   “Oh, come on. It’s your story.”

   “Yours too.”

   “I was just the dead bloke. You lived it.” He squeezed her shoulder to take any sting out of his words.  
  
  “Fine.” She looked at Harry. “Your soulmate is Draco Malfoy.”

    Evidently it was Harry’s turn to become white as a sheet, while Sirius choked on his drink.

_ _ _ _ _


	5. Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is discussion in this chapter about the usage of love potions and how it equates to rape. It's not graphic and it's mentioned in a conversation between two characters, but it is there.

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

 

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  The owl arrived at breakfast. 

  _Meet immediately -S_

 Hermione practically flew from the table.  She gave her mom a kiss, and was upstairs and disapparating within minutes.

   She walked into a room to find Professor Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy waiting for her. Immediately Draco's lip curled and with a sneer spoke “Why is the _she_ here?”

   Narcissa laid her hand on Draco's forearm. “Draco.” She turned to Hermione. “Good morning, Miss Granger. I apologize for inviting myself to your meeting. I'm afraid that I refused to allow Severus to take my son without me.”

   “Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.”

   “Mother, this is a waste of our time. We have better things to do.”

   Snape cut in. “Lady Ravenclaw is here on your behalf, Draco. It might be beneficial to hear what she has to say.”

   “Lady...” Draco was incredulous. “There is no way a _mudblood_ could claim one of the most noble and pureblood titles!”

    Professor Malfoy spoke to Narcissa. “I think, perhaps, the cleansing first.”

   “I agree.”  She waved one of the goblins over. “We will require a healer for my son and a full scan.”

   “Yes, Lady Malfoy.”

    Narcissa then turned to her son and spoke in a decisive tone. “You will allow yourself to be treated, and you will do what they tell you. Then we will continue our conversation.”

 

     Draco reluctantly nodded. He glared at Hermione as he left. Narcissa let out a small sigh when the door closed. “I suppose you must think me remiss as a parent, that I have allowed such things to linger in his body and magic. The reality is that I was trying to protect my son, Lady Ravenclaw.”  
  
  Hermione was more than a trifle confused. It was clear that Narcissa had been told about this meeting by Severus, and hadn't just tagged along. “I'm not sure I understand, Mrs. Ma...Lady Malfoy?”

   Narcissa regally inclined her head. “Yes. Within these walls, that is the correct title.” She touched her wedding band. “My husband expects certain behaviors from his heir. In truth, Draco's heart is too kind. When Lucius placed the charms to alter my son's behavior I left them, because to do otherwise would have meant Draco's death. I have no doubt that my husband would kill a defective heir, and then seek to replace him.” She nodded at Hermione's obvious shock. “It is not uncommon amongst Purebloods. There is great beauty in our ways, but also much that is repugnant.”

   “Are you aware of the charms that Headmaster Dumbledore placed on him?”

   “I am. It became quite clear that Draco was fascinated by Harry Potter. That in no way served my son. It only would have resulted in him being punished or killed. That Dumbledore channeled it into rivalry and hate was actually something of a relief.”

    She twirled her wedding ring on her finger. With a breath she removed it. “It was also a relief that you have provided an avenue for me to save my son from what is coming. I would not have him crushed under the heel of an insane madman. I, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, request Sanctuary from the house of Ravenclaw for my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

   Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. There was so much about wizarding culture that she had no idea about. She'd been devouring books but it had barely scratched the surface. Professor Snape seemed to understand her dilemma. He drawled, “Is the answer a yes, or a no?”

   “Yes.  The answer is a yes. Of course.”  She may dislike Draco as he was currently, but she'd quite liked the man he'd become. He was also Harry's soulmate, and the potential solution to a number of problems. Of course she'd take him into her house. It didn't guarantee she wouldn't hex him, but she'd protect him.

   “Then the response is  _I, Hermione Granger of the houses Ravenclaw and Dagworth-Granger, accept Draco Lucius Malfoy into the house of Ravenclaw, and offer him all of the protection therein_.”

   She repeated the words and Lady Malfoy's shoulders relaxed a bit. “I assume that you have access to my cousin, Lord Black?”

   Hermione remained silent.  Professor Snape added “We have no interest in turning the mutt in to the Ministry.”

   “Severus, please.” Narcissa chided. “As Lord of my birth House, my cousin has the ability to end my marriage to Lucius. I am hoping to be granted Sanctuary under house Black.”

   “Lady Malfoy, I'd be willing to accept you into my House.” In for a penny, in for a pound. Draco would never work with them if she didn't protect his mother, and it might taint any future relationship with Harry.

   “That is a gracious offer, and one I will gladly accept if it becomes necessary. However, I must say that I'd prefer to reclaim my Black heritage.”

    Hermione weighed her options and decided to let Sirius decide.  She turned to one of the guards, “May I borrow a couple of owls, please?”  
  
  “Certainly. I will send for them.”

 

  Hermione spent the next few minutes writing to Fred and Sirius. Fred knew where her home was, and could locate the trunk. He'd have to bring the trunk to Sirius. The owls arrived and she sent off the note to Harry's Godfather.  She attached the note to the second owl and held out her purse. “Can you carry this, or should I tie it to your leg?”

   The owl reached out with one claw and grabbed the purse. With a burst it flew up and out the door.

   Both Professor Snape and Narcissa Malfoy were staring at her in astonishment. “What?”

    “You are aware that is not typical behavior for an owl?” Professor Snape asked.

   “Hedwig does it. Harry askes her questions and she responds all the time.”

   Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “You surely cannot think that anything done by Harry Potter is _typical_.”

   She was saved from responding by the return of Draco. He sat next to his mother, a little shaky. Trembling was visible in his hands before he clenched them together.  
  
  “All you all right, Dragon?”

   “Yes, mother.”

   Narcissa tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead. She took his hand. “I have requested and was granted Sanctuary for you within the House of Ravenclaw. Miss Granger is your new Lady, and you must treat her with the respect that she is due.”

   Draco wrenched his hand from his mother's grasp. “What?! You have no right!”

   Narcissa sat straight, head held high. Her voice was crisp and chill, like an early winter morning. “I have every right. I am your mother and until you are of age, I may make decisions for you.”

   “And what of Father?!”

   “Lucius would give you into the hands of a man whose only purpose is destruction. Your father is already beyond saving.”

   Draco practically hissed at his mother at the reference to Voldemort. “You shouldn't be talking of such things!”

   Professor Snape made a derogatory sound. “Draco! Use your brain. Why do you think we are here today? Granger is well aware of our association with the Dark Lord and of his plans for you. And she, like the Gryffindor she is, wants to save you.”

   Draco stared at Hermione. An odd look crossed his face, and he opened his mouth as if to speak; then he shook his head. He looked away. “It is to be an honor to be marked.”

   “No Draco. It was to be a _punishment_.”  Draco startled, turning to his Godfather with questioning eyes. “Your father failed the Dark Lord, and so he planned to mark you and set you an impossible task.  He wanted your father to watch you struggle and fail, knowing that he intended to kill both of you in the end.”

   “Why? We're Purebloods!”

   “He doesn't care.” Snape held up his hand when Draco began to protest. “How many pureblood families has he wiped out?”

   “They were blood traitors!”

   “Do you honestly believe that, or are you parroting your father?” He slashed his hand through the air. “Never mind that. How many of his own followers, dedicated death eaters, has he killed? How many families are no longer extant in the male line, and thus have died out? How many Pureblood families are one person away from being extinct?”

   Hermione wondered if they knew. “Voldemort isn't a pureblood. He's a half blood.”  
  
  “You lie!”

   Narcissa shook her head. “Sit down, Draco. She tells the truth. Only his most trusted followers know.”

   “I am a half blood, Draco.” Snape said, voice whipping out like a lash. “Would you see me dead for it?”

   Draco sat back, arms crossed, and said nothing.

    It was into this atmosphere that Fred arrived. “Well, isn't this cheery?”  He tossed Hermione's purse at her. “Brought you a little something!” 

   As he came to stand by her, she spoke softly. “Thanks, Fred.”

     Hermione reached into the purse and pulled out the trunk.  She gave the obligatory three raps and the lid opened. Expecting Sirius, she was surprised to see Harry.

   Harry climbed out and hugged Hermione. Then he turned, “Mrs. Malfoy. Draco. Professor. “ He showed his Black heir ring to them. “I've been sent to represent the House of Black. I've been told its good practice.”

    Draco stared at Harry. “I've seen hippogriff dung look better than you.”

    Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. “Mrs. Malfoy, the Head of House Black hereby declares that your marriage to Lucius Malfoy terminated by right of contract violation.”

   “No. Seriously Potter, you look like crap.”

   Narcissa shot Draco an annoyed look. “Thank you, Lord Potter.”

    “You are hereby invited to rejoin as a daughter of House Black, pending your oath of loyalty.” He stopped. “Wait, I worded that wrong. You are hereby invited to rejoin House Black as a daughter of the line, pending your oath of loyalty.”

   Nacissa inclined her head. “Very good, my Lord. I will happily swear oath. I'm sure my cousin will also have other oaths for me to swear, as well.”

   Harry nodded. He looked to where Draco, still staring at him, kept tapping the table. “You know that's annoying, right?”

   “Good.” He turned to their overworked goblin guard. “I'm hungry. Bring us some food.”

   The guard bared pointy teeth at him, but complied by stepping out of the room and speaking to somebody outside.

   “Wow. Way to make friends, Malfoy.”

   “Shut it, Weasley.”

    “I deal with enough of this nonsense at Hogwarts. Both of you be silent.” Severus gritted out.

   Hermione cleared her throat. She addressed Draco, “I know that you're confused and not really on board with this yet, but I'm hoping you'll help me with something.”

   He glanced at her, then at Harry, and then back. “What do you want, Granger?”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Plot Against Amelia Bones uncovered!**

Reported by Ernest Blockwood

 

  Information came to light of a planned attack on head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.  A Deatheater defector relayed plans to none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.  Potter, seen below with Ms. Bones, is a strong supporter of her bid for Minister for Magic.

 

  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named evidently views her as a threat.  She has since been moved to a secure location and has around the clock guards. Ms. Bones had this to say, “I will not be cowed by this threat. Whether as head of the DMLE or as Minister, I will do my best to protect our citizens.”

 

**Article continued on page 4**

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

   The next few days were a whirlwind. Narcissa took her oaths and was welcomed back in the family. Sirius sent her off to one of the houses overseas for her own safety. Once Lucius knew what she'd done, he'd be trying to capture her. It was the only possible way that he might save his own life. Both Narcissa and her son were being hidden for their safety.  
  
  Draco moved into Black Mansion with Harry and Sirius. She'd been told that within a few days he'd been easier to live with. Removing all the potions and whatnot didn't immediately fix ingrained behavior. Sirius was still snotty and unreasonable, but Harry and Draco were finding a middle ground.

  It was a work in progress.

    Amelia Bones had been saved, and the next day the formidable woman had been declared Minister for Magic. Hermione was hoping this was going to be better than Rufus Scrimgeor. At least Minister Bones had a history of being fair. Either way, one more life was saved and Susan wouldn't be alone.

   Then the biggest scandal in years rocked the wizarding world:

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Molly Prewett arrested for Line Theft! Illegal potions!**

**Illegal possession of restricted items!**

Reported by Oliver Hodd

 

  Molly Prewett, once married to Mr. Arthur Weasley, has been taken into Ministry custody. She's been charged with potioning her ex-husband, Arthur Weasly, and committing line theft. Shockingly, she also charged with a multitude of offenses related to her own children!

  **(See page 3 for laws regarding marriage and line theft)**

**(See page 7 for more on the Prewett family)**

   These revelations were uncovered following a mishap at the shop of well known businessmen Fred and George Weasley. **(See page 12 for more on Weasley Wizard  Wheezes)** In a twist of fate,  a complicated experiment involving potions and charms went awry; causing both young men to require treatment at St. Mungos. Healers trying to unravel the complicated injuries discovered multiple, long term behavioral modifications in their system. Scans of all the Weasley children revealed similar illegal tampering.  
  
  The DMLE initiated a search of the Weasley home and uncovered a wide array of crimes including:

  Illegal brewing and use of class A love potions

  Illegal brewing and use of restricted behavioral potions

  Illegal possession of prophecy orbs

  Illegal use of behavioral charms

  Illegal use of magical blocks on children over the age of 11

  Line Theft

  Illegal possession of a non-owned Gringott's vault key

 

  The ICW had stepped in and is claiming this is part of a larger, broader investigation. While they won't share what that is, they will tell us that Molly Prewett may yet face additional charges. Those include conspiracy, theft from an orphaned minor, and interference with a soul bond.  Interference with a sacred bond is an international crime against Magic, and if convicted, Miss Prewett could face up to twenty years in Azkaban.

 

**(Read more about soul bonds on page 8)**

 

   **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

      Hermione was exhausted.

    After weighing all the factors, she decided that leaving her parents in place was the wisest choice. They'd been here decades; treated hundreds of patients, made scores of friends, and their disappearance would definitely be noticed.

    When she'd sent them off in the first time line, people saw them packing and moving. They'd already been looking at a place in Australia, and it made it believable.  But once they’d gotten there? Their aliases had limited records. They hadn't had an extensive network of family and friends.

   So instead, she'd spent days dragging through books. The house was warded, as were their cars, and their office. Protection and notification runes were set into everything that would hold magic: eyeglasses, watches, jewelry, cuff links, metal buttons, favorite travel mugs, keys, and she even got the small metal grommets on her mother's purse to hold some runes.

   She'd snuck out at night and cast general warding schemes over places that they frequented like the grocery store and the petrol station. One night she was almost caught by police thinking she was a burglar, though, so she was a bit more careful after that.

   She'd had no idea how magically expensive it was, and she'd had less than a week to finish it all. Now she was down to a few hours. As far as her parents knew, she was leaving for her summer visit to the Weasley's. Well, she still was in a way...only she'd be staying with Fred and George instead of at the Burrow.

   And wasn't that a mess.

  Ron and Ginny were defending their mother, much to the horror of their older siblings. Percy remained a prat and decided to wash his hands of all of them.  Arthur was not functioning well. He didn't go to work, he didn't take care of the house, and he paid no attention to his children. He stood in his shed randomly picking up and putting down items with no real aim. There was some talk of sending Ron and Ginny staying with Charlie for the rest of the summer. They weren't sure what to do with Arthur long term, and were hoping that he'd recover. 

   Bringing herself back to the present, she finished warding her mum's friend's house. Sweat dripped off her forehead and her legs felt like jelly. One more to go. She disapparated away.

   She stumbled into her bed two hours later, and was woken up shortly after that. Luckily, she'd managed a quick concealment charm before her parents saw the dark circles. She watched them wistfully all through breakfast, and hugged them extra hard before she left.

   Apparating to the flat sucked up what little energy remained. She stumbled hard as she landed, pitching sideways against some furniture and landing jarringly on her knees. She could hear Fred and George exclaiming in alarm. She lost a few seconds because suddenly they were both there, peering into her face.

   She was pretty sure it was George who spoke. “Looks like magical exhaustion to me.”

    Fred wrapped one arm behind her back and one under her knees. “Alright then, luv. Off to bed you go.” 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

    Hermione woke to a loud boom. Next was the sound of laughter. Disoriented, she tried to figure out where she was. Then it came back to her in a rush of embarrassment; she'd passed out. Great.

   Throwing back the covers and getting up, she padded over to the door. Peering out, she realized she'd been in Fred's room. The boys were in the workshop, and bits of what looked like confetti were falling everywhere.

    The movement must have caught George's eye because he looked over and smiled. “Hey Freddie, sleeping beauty's awake.”

   Fred poked his head out and beamed at her. “Hermione!”

   “Morning guys.” 

    “More like evening, really.”  
  
  “I slept all day?!”

   “Try three.” Fred had come up to the door where she was standing, and it looked like George was rummaging in the cold cabinet. “Come on; let's get some food in you.”

   “Three? Really?” He nodded.  “You're not playing a prank?”

   “Nope. I am curious what you did you drain yourself so badly.” He nudged her into a chair and George set a plate in front of her.

   “Oh, I was warding stuff to protect my parents. I didn't realize how much energy it takes.”

    Fred jiggled the plate when she hadn't started eating. “You warded your parent's place by yourself?”

    George whistled. “Pretty impressive.”

    “Really?”

     “You should talk to Bill sometime. He had to learn warding, since you have to know how to set up wards in order to take them down.”

   Fred chuckled. “He's a great curse breaker but on his first attempt to create wards, it blew up and burned his eyebrows off.”

   “Thank goodness that didn't happen. I'd have been bald and hairless by the time I was done with them all!”

    “Hermione?”

   “Hmm?” She hummed around her bite of food.

     “Tell us what...”

     “Exactly...”

     “You did.”

   “I told you. I warded stuff to protect my parents.”

   “Right.”

   “We got that.”

   “What _stuff_?”

   Hermione waved her fork. “The house, their cars, where they work. I got several of their friend's houses. You know, where they go most often. I put public level warding on some of the other places they go, like the grocery store. Then I put runes on any personal items they tend to carry around.”

   She looked up at the silence. Both of them were staring at her with extreme interest.

   “You wondering what I'm wondering, Gred?”

    “How much we could up our production with her help?”

   “Yup.”

   She rolled her eyes and started eating. She'd finished about half when Fred out a newspaper by her plate. “A headline you ought to see.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**IS HOGWARTS SAFE?!**

Reported by Victor Spinnet.

Another year is coming round again to send the kids off to Hogwarts. As I reported earlier this summer, children were tortured by dark objects and hunted down with a bullwhip. Further investigation has led to some disturbing discoveries.

  Rumors have long abounded about strange goings on at Hogwarts, which is reportedly one of the safest places in the world. In 1991 Professor Quirell, who at the time was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, announced that a mountain troll was in the dungeons. Inexplicably, Headmaster Dumbledore sent all of the children to their dorms. This includes the Slytherins whose rooms are in the dungeon. **(read about the curse on the DADA position on page 3)**

  Multiple reports state that the troll did in fact corner several first years. How they escaped is unknown, but no serious injuries or deaths of students were reported. I do want to make note, however, that Professor Quirell mysteriously disappeared, leaving all his belongings behind. There have been no sightings of him since. **(more about Quirell and his disappearance on page 3)**

  While the incidents in 1991 are reported across the board by students attending that year, no proof seems to exist. However, that is not the case for what happened the next year in 1992. Unbeknownst to parents, multiple children were seriously injured and could have died.  
  
  A  monster was rampaging the halls and Headmaster Dumbledore refused to close the school. Ex-Minister Fudge arrested Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, on spurious charges.  It turns out that the monster was a basilisk, that had been living in an unused portion of Hogwarts and was traveling through pipes and walls. **(Read about basilisks on page 2)**

  Was it teachers and staff who discovered and took care of this beast? Was it Aurors or Beast tamers? No. It was a brave second year who discovered the nature of the monster terrorizing their school, and her attempts to get to the bottom of the mystery led to her being petrified. It was also a second year, one Harry Potter, who challenged the Basilisk in its lair.

   Lest you think this is a gross exaggeration, we were taken to where this happened. As you can clearly see from the photos, its skeleton indicate it was a massive sixteen meters long. This monstrous creature was identified and felled by second year students, trying to protect their peers.

  Harry Potter received a grave and life threatening injury while dispatching the basilisk. A fang pierced his arm and only the timely arrival of a Phoenix saved him.  **(read about the magical properties of Phoenix tears on page 10)**

**More on page 2**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

    “So when was this?” She unfolded it and went flipping through to find the date.

    “Four days ago. The reaction was about how we expected.”

   Fred poured her some more juice. “Dumbledore's been so busy dealing with howlers, he hasn't stopped in since.”

   “He's been here?”

   “Several times before this all came out.”

   “He can't get up here.”

   “Wards, you know.”

   Fred winked at her. “Because of the workshop.” 

    “Been trying to get us to speak up for Mum.”  George cleared away her plate and put them in the sink. “Not like anything we'd say would save her.”

   “Pretty much a done deal, that.”

   Hermione felt bad. She may practically hate the woman, but this was their mom. “I'm sorry. This has got to be so hard.”

   Fred spoke. “It's easier for me. I have a different perspective.” He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

   George looked angry. “She had favorites, obviously. We never fit the mold of what she wanted us to be, and she disregarded us for it.” He rubbed his face. “The truth is that she did all the things they accused her of. I don't know if dad will ever recover. I don't know if any of us will. I mean how do you deal with that? That your life with your wife was all a lie? Or that you were only born because your dad was potioned!”

   Fred looked up. “It's being debated whether us kids are Weasleys or Prewetts. I think it's supposed to be up to Dad to decide, but he hasn't said.”

   “We'll if I'm a Prewitt, I'm changing my name!”

   “Sirius might be willing to adopt you into his house, if you ask. You and Fred followed in the Marauder's footsteps after all, and even used their map.”

   Both heads snapped up and zeroed in on her. “Wait.”

   “Sirius is a Maruader?”

   “Which one?”

   “Why didn't you tell us?”

    Hermione laughed. These two were going to practically pounce on Sirius the next time they saw him. “Yes, he's a Maruader and he's Padfoot. Professor Lupin is Moony.”

   “Ooooh! Moony...because he's a werewolf!”

   “Yes. Harry's dad was Prongs. His animagus form was a stag, just like Harry's patronus.”

   “And Wormtail?”

   “Wormtail was...is Peter Pettigrew.” That set of a round of grumbling, since they knew Peter was who had betrayed the Potter's and posed as 'Scabbers” for years. “Just don't mention him in front of Sirius, okay?”

   “Yeah.”  
  “Got it.”

   Fred popped up. “Speaking of Sirius!”  He handed her another paper. “This came out this morning. We had no clue it was happening, or we would have waited on the release of the Hogwarts piece.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Sirius Black declared innocent! Thrown in Azkaban without a trial!**

**Written by Oliver Hodd**

 Minister Amelia Bones announced today that a grave injustice occurred. “Lord Black, a distinguished Auror, was never given a trial. Under questioning with veritaserum, his innocence was made quite clear. The DMLE will be reviewing all files to make sure that any prisoner currently in Azkaban received the fair trial they are legally entitled to.”

  This leads to questions about why he never got a trial, who really betrayed the Potters, who authorized his incarceration, and who killed the muggles. Rumors continue to swirl that Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore have both known for some time about Sirius Black's innocence.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  Hermione read it. The article was short with a single giant picture of Sirius looking every inch Lord Black.  “Has anything leaked yet about Harry being Heir to the Black Lordship, or the fact that the Ravenclaw title has been reclaimed?”

   “Not yet.”

   “It's going to soon, Hermione, and you aren't prepared for that.”

   “No. I'm not.”  She chewed a thumbnail. “I was sort of waiting to get Draco's help. In the other time line he was amazing about teaching us all about the ritual, pureblood culture, and why they did certain things. I'm just not sure he's going to be willing to work with me this time around.

  “He experienced things in that life that showed him the lies behind Voldemort and all he stood for. Being told it just isn't the same. He may never become that Draco. It makes me kind of sad, because he became my friend. I've never had a lot of those.”

   Fred pulled her into a hug. “It may still happen. Last I heard he's been a lot better with Harry, and even Sirius was starting to warm up to him.”

   “Well, that's promising. I suppose I can always go to Sirius, but...he never wanted any of this. He only took the title to help Harry and get out of Grimauld place. He also spent over a decade in Azkaban and he's not up to date on all of the politics behind everything.”

   “Have you considered owling Narcissa Black?”

   “That's a thought. I could. She was actually kind of nice in a formal sort of way.”  She stood. “All right. Let me help clean up and then I would love a shower!”

   She had her wand out to set the dishes to cleaning, but Fred's hand snapped out and carefully enclosed her wrist. He shook his head, and his expression was about as serious as she'd ever seen it. “Not for a couple of day, yeah? We may have joked about it, but only the strongest witches and wizards are capable of it alone. Mostly it's done in teams, and they're only allowed to do a major warding job once or twice a day.”

   “Only the best.” George spoke. “Bill's first warding team would do a job and had a mandatory two day break. Eventually he landed with a group who could do two big jobs a day without dropping.  That's when the Goblins tapped him for curse breaking. He had the stamina, strength, and skill.”

   “And here's our Hermione, warding eight or nine places in a week. And doing rune work on top of it!”

   Hermione tried to hide the expression on her face, but Fred caught it. “Ten? Eleven?”

   “Ten buildings and two cars in six days.”

   Fred's face tightened. His voice was gentle, though. “Just give it a rest for a bit.” He pulled her into a hug, kissed the top of her head, and then released her. With a small smile to her, he went down the stairs to the shop.

   George watched him for a moment, from where he was leaning on the back of a chair. “He cares, you know. I don't think he's quite sure what to do. He sees what dad is going through, and he knows Ron did that to you.”

   “It's not even remotely the same level!”

    “It is, though, isn't it?  Don't you think that's how my mum started? Attraction potions move up to love potions, or both. Marriage and children, all facilitated by false feelings. I don't know how far you and Ron got, physically. But if you did anything, that's rape.”  He paused at her sharp intake of breath and nodded. “Yeah, that's what I thought. The first thing Freddie did when he got back was ditch all the love potions. Every last one. Ours didn't do more than create a crush, and they only lasted 24 hours at best. They're a great seller, but he destroyed them all.”

   At her look, he shrugged. “It's ok by me. I'm not too fond of them anymore, either.” He sighed. “My mother did some pretty awful things, Hermione. What she did to you and Fred...well, there's a reason that interfering with any sacred bond is a crime against magic.

  “She took something that should have been a gift and turned it into an edged blade, just waiting you cut you both. He was killed, and you were almost potioned into marriage. You both came back, but it doesn't undo the damage. He's terrified of hurting you, and scared that you're going to look at him and see Ron.”

   “They're not even comparable. Sometimes I wonder how Ron and Ginny are from the same family. All the rest of you are hardworking and intelligent. Even Percy, as loathe as I am to admit it.”

   “Interesting that you say that. They think Ron and Ginny might not be dad's, but mum won't authorize the tests and dad isn't in a state to.”

    “That's horrible! What are you going to do?”

   “Nothing. Wait for dad, I guess.”  George caught her eyes. “Look, what I'm trying to say is that Fred is starting to care a lot. Magical exhaustion is serious. It can kill you. We didn't want to take you to St. Mungos because we aren't sure how much Dumbledore has realized, but we were both kind of worried. Freddie kept going in and making sure you were still alive. He'd just sit there and watch you breath.”

   “I.. oh. Wow.”

   “Yeah. I know you're not there yet. I can see it, and so can he. He knows that you were engaged to Ron only a month or so ago. He knows you're still trying to find your feet, and that you're dealing with a lot.”

   “I feel it. I do. It's just...  I'm still angry and really hurt. Until all of this, Fred was just Ron's annoying older brother. He was always there but I never _saw_ him.” Her voice was bitter. “I wasn't supposed to, I suppose.”

   “I know.” George came over and hugged her. “All I'm asking is that you don't push him away because you're scared. You don't have to rush anything. And you always, _always_ , have the right to ask for space; or to tell him to stop doing something if it bothers you. Just don't let what mom and Ron did ruin this.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 


	6. Dark Lords

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

   The goblins wanted Voldemort's ultimate demise public. Very public. Rank upon rank of goblin warriors marched out of Gringott's. They never touched wizarding soil, but created a living wall filling the steps. At the very top, still visible to Diagon Alley, more goblins placed a heavy plinth of stone. A priestess, one of the first seen in public in centuries, set the locket on the top. In her hands she held a heavy dagger made of carved stone.

   She motioned to somebody behind her, and the gathering crowd reacted in shock to see Harry Potter come forward. He stood tall and strong; the healthiest Hermone had ever seen him in either time line. He'd been dressed in heavy battle robes. The goblins had wanted a spectacle, and made sure the focal point looked both resplendent and fierce.

   She hadn't been allowed near Harry for this, and was forced to wait outside. Draco stood next to her with his arms crossed, face impassive. He wasn't allowed up there either and he wasn't nearly as graceful about it.  He also wasn't happy about the timing. He was convinced that Harry needed more time to recover from a lifetime worth of abuse, neglect, malnutrition, and spell damage. He also knew that being both focal point of the spell and a container of one of the soul fragments made this dangerously draining.

  Unfortunately it was do it now, or wait for winter break. Maybe longer. They knew that once Dumbledore had Harry back in his grasp he'd be reluctant to let him leave Hogwarts for any reason. Despite now being a Lord, and in essence emancipated, the Headmaster would find ways to refuse Harry the right to leave.

   They were hoping to have Dumbledore out of Hogwarts by next summer, because they all felt that he'd find a way to keep Harry under his thumb even then. They were making inroads to destroying his reputation and limiting his power, but it was by no means done.

   Hermione felt somebody move in close behind her and she tensed until she hear Fred greet Draco. She leaned back against him.  The last few weeks had helped her be more comfortable around him. She found that she really enjoyed both of the twin’s humor and intelligence.

   George never spoke again about their conversation, but it had helped her get a better grasp of what was going on. She spent the first week treading delicately around Fred, and he around her, until she decided to prank him. He was fond of muggle cereal, so with a bit of input from George, she created a substance that she made look like fruit loops. When the milk hit it (any liquid would have worked), it instantly created a reaction that spewed streams of light that bathed him in color. Literally. He was dripping in rainbow hued goop.

   George high fived her. “Great prank, Hermione!”

   Fred blinked colored muck from his eyes and began laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. The next thing she knew, a multi-hued glob flew up and hit her in the face. What commenced was a messy tussle that left the kitchen smelling like malted milk.

   After that the awkwardness vanished, though Hermione noticed she often had to be the one to initiate physical contact. He always stood near her, often at her back, and it was up to her to grab his hand or lean into him. He always responded by wrapping his arms around her, or some other small gesture of affection.

   She was finding that the thought of going back to Hogwarts no longer filled her with pleasure. Granted, part of that was probably because she'd already done her time at school. As much as she loved learning, she didn't want to deal with the petty bullshit that came with it: house rivalries, teenaged hormones, and most of all the gossip.

   Going back also left them vulnerable. It was guaranteed that Dumbledore would be trying to reestablish power over them, and trying to replace his controls. They'd taken measured to protect themselves, but she understood the reality. There was no way to be sure that the Headmaster wouldn't find a way. He was powerful and he's been a master manipulator for decades. Despite Hermione's advantage of going back in time, they were all still young. Even Draco, who had learned subterfuge and cunning from the crib on up, wasn't a match for the man. He had failed at the assignment to kill Dumebledore in the first time line. He had never even come close.

    Hermione was going to miss staying at the flat, and most especially Fred. She wasn't ready to call it love yet, but she felt like she was somehow _more_ in his presence. He was this bright flame whose presence had grown within her, and it spurred her on. It steadied her. She wondered if he felt the same thing but wasn't willing to ask.

    “He's not ready.” Draco's brow furrowed before he contained it and smoothed his features back into a mask.

    “He's as ready as he can be. We have a week before school starts to regain his strength. We've done everything we can to mitigate the risks, Draco.” She pointed out, “The goblins wouldn't risk his life. They can't afford to.”

    The goblins had decided that Harry would be the person to strike the final blow against Voldemort. Not only was the prophecy in play, but goblins were not allowed to harm or kill a witch or wizard except under very limited and clear circumstances. To do so would risk breaking the accords and starting another war.

   Normally a wizard created a single horcrux. Two was already risking madness. In these cases they used one piece of the horcrux and through magic, call the parts together into a whole. The portion of soul in the living body of the wizard would be yanked out, and the body would die. Nobody would be any the wiser as to why the person died. They simply dropped wherever they were.

   The problem here is that Voldemort's soul was so splintered that he was, in essence, a revenant. Add in the fact that his “body” was ritually created using a murdered infant, desecrated bones, and somebody else's blood and flesh? It was highly likely that Voldemort's whole golem would come attached with the soul piece. If a goblin struck the final blow, it would appear as if they had killed a wizard; no matter how Dark or how deserving that wizard might be.

   It posed a risk to actually pull all of Voldemort there, but the likelihood was that he'd be too engaged fighting against death itself to cast curses.  Obviously there was a chance that he'd try to take others with him into death. There was also a high likelihood that Deatheaters in the crowd might be a risk.

   To that end, they had wizards and witches who worked for the bank dispersed through the area. Hermione and Draco were both wearing goblin produced clothes that were spell resistant.  Hermione startled at that thought and pulled gently out of Fred's arms.  She pulled off her cloak and turned to Fred. With a little flip she got it over his shoulders, and was working on clasping it. Fred put his hand over hers, stopping her. “It's yours.”

    She looked down at herself, waved a hand and retorted “I'm covered from neck to ankle in this stuff. You're standing unprotected at my back.”

   With a nod he allowed her to shut the clasp. It was a bit short, but it covered most of him. Hermione smiled up at him and turned back around to watch Harry. A moment later, Fred had them both wrapped in the cloak; only a small sliver in the front not covered.

   Just like Draco was worried about Harry, she was concerned about Fred. It wasn't logical, she knew. There was no reason behind it, beyond the fact that he'd died once in battle. George evidently felt the same, though, because he was right beside Fred with his wand already out.

   Sirius had been right in from of her until she'd all but hissed at him to get out of her line of sight. Still, he hovered ahead, just between her and Draco. The two of them still could see, but evidently Sirius felt the need to leap in front of them or some such nonsense.

    The Priestess began chanting and all of the warriors began hitting the ends of their spears against the ground at certain points. The sound rang, and Hermione noticed the ends were capped in metal. More people filed into the area as the sound got louder. Soon, she could feel her body vibrating with the chant. The air thrummed with power. 

   She could feel Fred begin to shake behind her; tremors that seemed to roll through his body. Ahead of her, Sirius dropped to his knees. She looked around and everybody else seemed fine.  At a vague urging within her head, she reached her right hand up and touched Fred's wrist where he was holding the cloak closed. As soon as her skin touched his, the shaking eased. He dropped his forehead to touch the top of her head. She could feel his irregular breaths on her neck.

   Her left hand reached out to touch the side of Sirius' neck, where he knelt gasping and shuddering. After a few more struggling breaths, it eased a bit. He was still trembling, but not rocking with spasms. His hand came up over hers, as if her hand was a lifeline, and his fingers were ice cold.

   She carefully shuffled forward, moving Fred forward with her. Her shins bumped into Sirius's back, and he all but collapsed back onto her. Only Fred's weight from behind kept her from being knocked back. The three of them became an island in the sound and power flowing over and around them. She could feel it parting around them, though the power still vibrated through her bones.

   She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, and then she heard the first scream. She recognized that sound from the first lifetime; it was a soul fragment fighting death. Another sounded, adding it counterpoint to the chanting and ringing of spears. 

   Another shrill, angry cry added its voice and the crowd began to panic. Some people stayed, knowing that something momentous was happening. Others broke free and began pushing through the crowd to get away. 

   She glanced up to see a roiling mass of darkness above the locket. Faces swirled from the mist, snapping at Harry and the Priestess. The chanting grew faster and more insistent, and she could no longer distinguish each individual beat of the spears.

    She could feel the energies that had once flowed around them begin to pull and tug. Fred moaned and struggled to keep his feet. He was leaning heavily into Hermione from behind.  She slid her hand further up his sleeve, trying to get more skin contact.

   She heard Harry scream and she focused her attention back to her friend in time to see his scar break open with a spray of blood, and the spirit shard move to join the rest.  Two goblins, one on each side, were holding him up. He was pale, and blood poured down his face.  
  
  Draco stood beside her, wrapping his arms around himself. At another cry from Harry, he ran forward. The guards kept him from ascending the stairs and he lashed out in a fury. He began trying to push and shove the goblins aside to get to his soulmate. From somewhere out of the mess came Severus Snape, who wrenched Draco back and held him as the boy sobbed.

   Somewhere behind came more shouts, adding to the cacophony. At some point the power had begun whipping through the air like wind, and her cloak was snapping around her legs. What sounded like thunder cracked nearby and a trail of dark smoke came hurtling at them.

   Voldemort himself formed out of the smoke and stood fighting the pull to join the mass. His sibilant voice seemed to cut through the noise, “Who DARES!?”  Whisps of him kept pulling off, and he looked around at the people still there. “Attack them! Attack!”

 

 

  Spells began flying and she felt someone shove her and Fred down. The movement almost made her hand slip from Sirius' neck, and he grabbed at her desperately. She ended up huddled at his back, with Fred still behind.  Above them she could hear George casting spells. She didn't dare let go of Sirius or Fred, and they were sitting ducks.

   She felt Fred jerk. She couldn't see, and couldn't look around because of how she was sandwiched between the two men. She could only yell, “Fred! Are you ok? Fred!?”

     “Fine.”  He whispered hoarsely. “'m fine.”

    Hermione couldn't tell if the weakness of his voice was due to the effects of the spell of because he was badly injured. “Hang in there, Fred. Please.” She tightened her hold on his arm.

   Hermione's sense of hearing heightened as she desperately tried to figure out what was going on. Fred was still breathing, still holding onto her. George was above them and she heard other voices getting closer and closer. Then she heard Harry, loud and clear, scream “Go to Hell!”

    An angry scream filled rage and evil tore through all the noise. She shuddered to hear it and she was almost glad to not be able to see. It crescendoed and she could hear glass shattering. With a final roar it cut off and the silence in its wake was deafening.

  Her ears were ringing and that's all she heard at first. Then hands were lifting Fred up from where he'd totally collapsed on top of her. Hermione spotted George and Bill carrying his limp form towards the bank.  Someone rolled her off from Sirius and she could see their mouth move, but she didn't understand. She stared numbly at them, totally uncomprehending of what was happening now. The person shook their head, and somebody else picked her up. It was Charlie. Why was Charlie here? was all she could think.

  She tried to see Sirius and realized he was floating next to them. The pace she was being carried quickened and she looked back. Dumbledore was running down Diagon Alley towards them. Hermione couldn’t figure out why he looked angry. Voldemort was dead right? He should be happy, shouldn't he?

     Witches and wizards were streaming into the bank, and they merged into the flow. With the last employee inside, the Goblins closed ranks and marched inside.  The last she saw of him he was running up the steps and the closing doors of the bank removed him from her sight.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

  Gringott's was a nation under siege.

    The doors shut, and soon spells could be heard battering at them. The goblins responded by activating war wards. Those still standing in the counter hall stood transfixed by the display, and then horrified at what it meant. In minutes, a new Goblin Rebellion had begun at the hands of Albus Dumbledore.

   Those already below had no idea of what was happening. Organized chaos reigned in the medical area. Charlie had carried Hermione down and sat with her for a time, but they needed every hand they had. Moans, cries, and shouts for potions filled the air. A cloth covered body was laid in the hall. It wasn't the same scale as the Battle of Hogwarts, but to Hermione's eyes it looked the same.

   “War is a terrible thing, isn't it?”

   Hermione looked up. “Mr. Weasley! Hello sir.”

   “Hello Hermione. Doing all right?”

    “I think so, yes. How are you?”

   Arthur Weasley sighed and sat next to her. “I'm afraid I must apologize for...Molly. She wanted things she had no right to, and took them. I heard she'd been potioning you and Harry. Terrible.”  He shook his head. “I'm so sorry, Hermione.”

   “Oh! No, please don't apologize. None of it was your fault.”

   “I didn't handle things well, did I? I wasn't there for any of you kids, and be assured Hermione, you and Harry count among them. If you'll have me.”  He rubbed his face. “I spent a lifetime loving her and to know... Well, that's not the point I'm trying to make, is it? I didn't react well after, and I wasn't there for my children. I was in my shed, listening to the WWN, and news about the battle came on. They described poor Harry, and then they mentioned George fighting. I knew I had to be here.

   “Charlie has been home for a few days, I guess. Taking care of Ron and Ginny and getting them ready for the new school year. We all came when we heard. By the time we got here You-Know-who was gone. It was just dealing with what comes after.” Arthur looked around. “Do you know why everyone came in here instead of heading to St. Mungos?”

   “Most of the people fighting were Gringott's employees. We figured that if any Deatheaters were in the crowd, they'd start fighting once they knew what was happening. I'm not sure we were counting on so many, though. This... This is a lot of injured.”

   “It is. That's the way of it. Saw too much of this during the first war. I'm glad he's gone. Maybe we can all heal now.”

   “I hope so, Mr. Weasley. I really hope so.”

   He patted her knee. “Are you all right for me to leave you here? I want to check on the others?”

   “I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. Really. Go ahead.”

    Soon after a tiny goblin that she recognized, Healer Gubger, came into view. “Lady Ravenclaw...”

   Several people nearby startled at the title and turned to look at Hermione in shock. Healer Gubger spoke firmly, “You are all employees of Gringott's and the confidentiality clause applies.” When some still stared she snapped, “Speak of this and you will lose your magic, Wizards!”

   Everybody turned back around.  Gubger turned back to Hermione. “Now then, Lady Ravenclaw, if you will follow me please? I have a room set aside to examine you.”

   “I'm fine. Really. There's so many others who need you more.”

   “I will be the judge of that. Come.” 

   She was ushered into a room not far away. It looked like a small office, but had obviously been re-purposed into a makeshift examining room.

   “How is Harry? Are Fred and Sirius all right?”

   “Mr. Potter will be fine.”  Healer Gubger turned from a table full of instruments and potions. “Permission to touch you, Lady Ravenclaw.”

   “Please, it's Hermione. And go ahead.”

   “Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw.” She touched Hermione's wrist and closed her eyes. After a moment she went back to the table. “As to Lord Black and Mr. Weasley, you did not tell us they were _revesus es vita_.” At Hermione's confused expression she clarified, “Returned to life.”

   “But they haven't died in this life! In the original timeline, yes, but not here.”

   The little goblin gave Hermione a chiding look. “You lived that time? You remember it?”

   “Yes...”

     “That time still happened. They died. They came back to life.”

   “But by that logic, we all die sometime in the future. And what does that have to do with the ritual and how it affected them?”

   The healer muttered“Wizards” under her breath. “We all die in our appointed time. But in the time that you looped back from, they died. Time is not linear.”  She handed Hermione a potion. “Lord Black and Mr. Weasley were affected by the ritual because their souls are...” She searched for a word, “...loose in their bodies. Not fully anchored. The ritual, it calls to those souls that are broken or nor fully meshed.

  “While it called specifically to Voldemort's soul, they were too close to the ritual and it called to them. Only by being touched by the Mother of us All allowed you to provide them an anchor, and keep their souls from being ripped out.”

   “Will they be ok?”

   “Our priestess is in ritual with them now. She will anchor their souls and heal the damage. They will be fine. In time.” She handed Hermione another potion. “Mr. Weasley sustained a cutting curse to his leg. It was deep and caused some damage, but the leg will function.”

   Hermione watched as the healer grabbed an object off the desk and held it to her temple. “What does that do?”

   “You have sustained magical shock. You have also had severe magical drain since you were here last. This registers the level of damage.” She made a weird clicking noise that sounded vaguely remonstrative. “You should have come to us for treatment.”

   “Fred and George wouldn't have known to come here, Healer Gubger. I sort of collapsed at their home, and they were afraid to take me to St. Mungos.”

   “As they should be. Too many factions. Too much fighting. Not safe. Dumbledore has a side. Voldemort has a side. The Ministry has a side. Not safe for one such as you. You come here. We are pleased to help _daetangens_. Goddess touched, in your language.”  She smiled with sharp teeth. “We are especially pleased it was the Warrior.”

   “May I ask why my title is considered part of the confidentiality clause?”

   “You are Lady Ravenclaw!”

   Hermione shook her head. “Why is that important?”

   “Do they not teach history anymore in that school of yours?”

   “They do. Professor Binns is a ghost and he teaches history.”

     The healer swore in gobbledygook. “Binns! Bah. He tells lies.”

   “He does? Why?”

   “Wizards tell their own tales, of course. But even the wizards history books have mostly truth. Binns speaks lies. He hated our kind in life and does to this day, and he spreads that hate. Wizards subjugate our kind, treat us like savages and animals. And like any who are oppressed do after a time, we fought. We like our gold, but that's not what we fought for. We fought for our rights; to live and walk on the Mother's earth, to raise our young in peace, to be equal to wizards.

  “But here we are. We cannot walk amongst you without contempt. We must live underground  and hide our children, for they are not safe above. And your people wonder why we hate you?”

   Healer Gubgar growled. “Lady Ravenclaw was once ally of the Goblins. She championed our cause; citing our equal intelligence to wizards, and our ability to wield magic. She understood that all who were touched by Magic were equal. We honor her line.”

   Hermione didn't know what to say to all of that. She had a lot of reading to do, was all she could think. “Thank you for explaining, Healer Gubgar.”

   With a nod, the healer continued her ministrations. “I am surprised you are even conscious, Lady Ravenclaw. You had magical drain that damaged your core, and only weeks later acted as an anchor for two souls. You should be in grave magical shock, yet it is relatively mild.”  
  
  “I was pretty out of it right after the ritual. I had to be carried inside.”

   “And yet here you are, reasonably whole only a short time later. The first potion should have helped heal the minor core fractures. Do you feel any tingling or pain?”

   “No. Just a little cold.”

   “Very good. The second one was to mitigate the shock and reground your energies. As that one works, you will warm up. Let me know if you get overheated.”

   “Alright.”

   With another touch from the healer, she felt a weird jolt as if she had somehow realigned within her body.  The little goblin stepped back. “There. Come to me if you have any problems.”

   Hermione bowed to the healer and watched shock drift over Gubgar's face.  “Thank you for your time and your efforts. I hope that I can continue with Rowena Ravenclaw's efforts.”

   As she was leaving she heard Healer Gubgar speak softly. “May we reap mounds of gold together, and may we slaughter our enemies where they stand. Good day, Lady Ravenclaw.”  


 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Hermione tried to get back to the healing area on her own. She was hoping to spot one of her friends. Instead, she ended up in the counter area watching the play of lights arc above them. “What is that?”

   Her question was answered a while later by the booming sound of Dumbledore's voice. “You have kidnapped a wizarding child and are holding him hostage. We demand Harry Potter be returned to us. We will use any means necessary to rescue him.”

   More lights played across the wards. A booming noise reverberated at the door. Hermione stood there and wondered if she'd only made things worse.

 _ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Bunks had been set up in several large conference rooms. Employees and others who had run inside for safety were all directed to them. As she was set to enter, a goblin guard out his spear across her path. “Not you. Your escort will be here shortly.” Then he proceeded to ignore all her questions.

   Bill arrived about ten minutes later to find her frustrated and upset.  The guards wouldn't speak to her, and wouldn't allow her to leave or to enter the sleeping rooms. “Sorry, Hermione! I got held up getting down here.”  He looked down at her. “How are you holding up?”

   “Other than wondering what's going on?  Fine.”

   “Sorry about that. We weren't sure where you'd wandered off to so all the guards were told to find you and alert me. “He moved them deeper into the more private areas of Gringott's. We have rooms set aside for our group.”

   “Have you heard any word on Fred, Harry, or Sirius?”

    He directed her to turn right. “Harry is fine. Tired and drained, but nothing we weren't expecting. Fred is resting. Sirius will make it, but he's weak. Whatever happened hit him hard.  He's in a private healing chamber. We probably won't be able to see him for a while.”

   “Poor Sirius.  How's Harry taking it?”

   “He's not happy, but he understands that his Godfather's condition is delicate and they can't risk anybody disrupting things right now.”

   Up head, they saw Ron and Ginny slip into a room. Bill moved forward quickly. “That's not where they're supposed to be. Let me get them out of there before they get in trouble.” He rushed ahead.  She was about to the door when he shoved Ron out. “You need to stay out of trouble, not get into it! We're on goblin soil here, Ron. If they catch you going through their stuff or think you're stealing, they have the right to punish you.”

   “I wasn't stealing! I was just looking around.”

   “They aren't going to see it that way. Stay where you're told and don't go wandering off. And Ginny, you should know better. I've brought you here enough times!”

   Ginevra followed Bill and Ron out. “Sorry, Bill. We were just looking for somewhere quiet to talk. That's all. It won't happen again.”

   It was about then that Ron noticed her. “Hermione! What are you doing here?”

   “Your brother was taking to me to where I'm sleeping.”

   “You can stay with us, right Ginny?”

   “That would be great!” Hermione wanted to wipe the seemingly innocent smile off of Ginny's face, but was trying to control herself.

   Hermione balked. “Actually, guys, I'd rather not.”

   Ron got irritated. “Why not?”

   Bill cut in. “How about I escort you three where you need to go, and you can work this out later?”

   “No! I want to know why Hermione doesn't want to stay with her friends!” Ron had turned red, all the way up to his ears.

   Hermione's voice was quiet, but vicious. “Friends? Do friends potion each other, Ron? I know about that, you see. Like how you've been slipping me stuff during school and when I'd stay at the Burrow.  It was class D love potions now, but what was it going to become? Restricted love potions? Then what? Potion me into marrying you like your mom did to Arthur? Potioning me for the rest of my life to keep me with you? You aren't my friend, and neither is Ginny.”

   “Mum made me do it!” Bill was holding onto him now, keeping him from moving closer. “You can't blame me!”

   “Did your mom _imperius_ you?”

   “Of course not!”

   “Then she didn't make you! You chose to. You live ten months out of the year at Hogwarts. She wasn't there to make you, and if you'd objected, there were dozens of people you could have turned to for help.”

   “All right.” Bill spoke. “Ron, Ginny...go back to your rooms and do not wander off. I'm taking Hermione to the twins and then I'll be back for a discussion with both of you!”

   “The twins? Do you mean Fred and George? Why in the bollucks is Hermione staying in a room with them?”

    “Ron, you need to go to your room. Right now!”

   “You're not the boss of me, Bill!” He fought Bill as the older man tried to pull him away. “Am I not good enough for you, huh? You like Fred and George better?”

   “Actually, yes I do.” 

   She turned away from him to find Ginny standing there, arms crossed and looking angry. “I understand why you're angry with Ron, but why am I no longer your friend?”

   “Same reason. Friends don't potion friends.”

   “I had nothing to do with potioning you!”

   “No, but you did slip Harry potions. And Harry is my friend.”

   All the color left Ginny's face and her eyes were huge. “How did you know? No one knew but Mum and me.”

   “It's called a healer, Ginny. They're marvelous; they find and fix all sorts of things!”

   “But it wasn't love potions. Mum told me Madam Pomfrey would never detect them.”

   Hermione couldn't help laughing at Ginny a little. “Maybe a medi-witch can't detect potions that subtle; ones that slowly change your sexual orientation or nudge you to a certain type of witch, but full Healers can.  With all that Harry gets up to, did you think he'd never end up in front of a Healer? I mean, really, Ginny!”

   The girl stammered, “S-so H-Harry found out, and t-told you?”

   It was close enough to the truth. “Yes.”

   Ginny wailed. “He's going to hate me now! Mum promised! She promised I'd marry Harry.” 

   Bill let go of Ron and moved in front of his sister. “Mom didn't have the ability to promise that, Ginny. Harry will fall in love with whomever he wants. You don't have the right to potion him. In time, you'll find somebody of your own to fall in love with.”

   “I want HARRY! I love him! He was supposed to be mine!” Ginny was screaming and even Ron seemed taken aback. She started hitting Bill. “He's going to hate me and mum isn't here to help me! How am I going to make him love me now?”

   Bill looked lost as he stared at his sister and tried to keep her from hurting him. He looked up at Hermione and then over at Ron. “Ron, I need to take your sister to the healers. Come with me. Hermione, do you mind waiting here?”

   Hermione said “Sure, Bill” as Ron exploded, “Why does Hermione get to stay here? I'll stay here with her! ”

    Ginny took a swing that caught Bill in the face, and he had to stun her. He turned and faced Ron, anger written clearly over his face. “If you think I'm going to leave you alone with a witch you just admitted to potioning, you're an idiot. You can either walk, or I can stun you as well. You choose.”

   Ron glared but said he'd walk. Bill cast _mobilicorpus_ on his sister and led them down the hall. He glanced back at Hermione. “I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.”

 

 

   When he came back, Bill stood there studying her for a minute. “There's a lot I'm missing here. I know you lot had that dust up in the department of Mysteries at the end of the school year. Ron and Ginny came home and next thing I know mum is being arrested, Harry went missing, and you're suddenly friends with Fred and George.”

   “It's been a busy summer.”

   “Sounds like it.”

    She hated that he sounded so sad. “It's...” She looked at him carefully. The goblins still trusted him. She knew he'd been interrogated after his mom had been arrested and he'd known nothing about her plans. He'd seemed genuinely upset about Ron's behavior. “Is there somewhere we can talk? Privately.”

   “Yeah. Down here.” He led her to the next corridor and into a room that was small and plain. There was an empty desk and a couple of chairs. Pulling one out, he sat facing her. “What can you tell me?”

   Hermione smiled at that. “All of it, if you make me a promise not to tell anybody. Not even Fleur,”

   “I know how to keep a secret, Hermione.”

   “I know. It's just that this is a really big one. Huge.”

   “All right. I promise. Do you want a wizards oath?”

   She thought about it and shook her head. “I was told to trust my instincts so I will.”  She reached into her handbag. “This might make some of the explanations easier, if you know what it is.” She pulled the dagger out and laid it across her lap.

    “Bloody hell”  His whisper was reverent. Awed. Bill stared at it. “Do you have _any_ idea how rare this is?”

   “It's been mentioned.”

   He chuckled. “This would set the purebloods on their heads to know that a muggle born was so blessed.”  He looked back at the dagger and she could see him taking in the details.

   “Do you want to hold it?” Hermione offered it to him.

   Bill leaned back. “Only you can touch it safely. Didn't you know?”

   “No. I had no clue.”

   “I'd love to document this, if you let me. I'll take some pictures, get a sketch, and have you weight and measure it.  This happens so rarely and the gifts can only be handled by the recipient. When the witch or wizard dies, the gift disappears.”

   “How did you know what it was then?”

   Bill was still staring at it as he answered. “There's some documentation and drawn images, enough to have an idea. What gives it away is something I've been trained to see. Cursebreakers have to have a small amount of trainable mage sight. We need to see if treasure is cursed _before_ we handle anything and lose any of the team. This glows, Hermione. It radiates magic in a way I've only ever heard of until now.”

   She let him look at it for a while and eventually his attention returned to her. “No wonder the goblins are so friendly with you. I've never seen anything like it.”

   “I think it helps that I'm also the Lady Ravenclaw. Evidently that's a thing”

   “Oh yeah, that's a “thing” all right.” She watched him think about it. “I can make a lot of guesses based on what I already know, but I'd prefer you to tell me.”

   “A lot went wrong in the future, Bill. So much. Too much. So many died and we found out that none of them needed to, that the answer was right there all along and had been kept from us. Dumbledore had a plan and Molly played a big role in it. He led us along and directed us where he wanted.

  “Harry and I have soulmates, and your mom knew. She hid the orbs and did everything possible to keep us from them.”

   He let out a breath. “So the charges are true. It's just hard to believe that she could be so...evil.”

   “She had my parents killed in that time line, Bill.”

   He let out a gasp and folded into himself. “Why?” his voice was agonized. “For the title?”

   “In part, but mostly because I'm also the heir to the Dagworth-Granger fortune and she wanted the money.”

   “...and if she got Ron to marry you, he'd control the money.”

   “Yes.”

   “I am so sorry, Hermione, so sorry.”

   “It's not your fault, and in this time line it didn't happen.”

   “What else? I can hear it in your voice. You could never negotiate with goblins. They'd read you in a minute.”

    She ran her fingers along the hilt, to give her something else to focus on. “Fred and Sirius died, and we think both were a set-up. Fred died without ever knowing he was my soul mate. George was convinced that if we'd known, Fred wouldn't have died. There was also the weird coincidence that Percy just happened to be returned to the fold and was alone with Fred when it happened.”

   His voice was a ragged thing. “And Sirius?”

   “That was more Dumbledore, but we think Molly was in on it. Sirius was a parental figure in Harry's life and they didn't like that. Dumbledore kept the fact that Voldemort could send images to him through their connection. When he'd had visions in the past, he'd seen real things. It's how he saved your father.

  Then he got this vision of Sirius being tortured at the DoM. He tried to contact Sirius at Grimauld Place and he got Kreacher. We later found out the house elf was working with Bellatrix, and Dumbledore knew. Harry then tried the Burrow and nobody answered.”

   “And my mother would have been in one of those places. If she wasn't home, she'd have been at Grimauld place. She almost never left. Which means she heard Harry floo calling and didn't answer.”

   Hermione nodded. “That's our best guess.”

   “Our family owes Harry life debts for Ginny and for my father and that's how they repaid him? You have no idea, Hermione, what we owe you and Harry. ”

   “Harry, maybe, but not me.”

    “You saved Fred. That's a life debt.”

   “I didn't though. The event that took his life in the previous time line will never happen now.”

   “You came back in time and altered events so that his death never happened. You saved Fred. That's a life debt.”

   She groaned. “I just had a discussion with Healer Gubger about time not being linear and it all still happening, even if it didn't this time. Please don't tell me I'm having another one with you.”

   “Alright. I won't tell you that.”

    “Fred and George aren't the only jokers in the family, are they?”

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

    Hermione was finally led to her room. The light from the hall allowed her to see. George was in the bed closest to the door. He lay on his side towards Fred, who lay in the next bed.  The third bed was empty.

    Hermione cast a dim ball of light and set it in the furthest corner, then she shut the door. There were crutches on the floor, and she was careful to step around them. She managed to get to her bed without waking anyone or running into anything, and she considered that a victory in her exhausted state.

   Climbing into bed, she relaxed into the clean sheets. Between one moment and the next she was asleep.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 


	7. Murder and Manipulation

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

   Harry and Hermione had developed a sense, while on the run, to wake up for trouble. As a consequence, it was always Harry or herself standing there in the middle of the night as the snatchers walked by.

   It was with that ability that she found herself wide awake. She slid her hand quietly under her pillow and grabbed her wand. The door opened silently, and the hallway beyond it was dark. There must have been a light much further down, because she could just see the glow before the door shut again.

   She could make out the shape of somebody tall and slim. A mumbled _stupify_! was cast at George, and Hermione recognized the voice. Ron!

   Before she could cast, he whispered a spell she'd never heard before. “Anoxia!”  Nothing happened at first and then Fred's chest began to heave, as if he was choking for air.

   Hermione got her wand free of the pillow case, where it had tangled. “Stupify!”

   Ron dodged to the side and cast a “Reducto!”. Hermione rolled off the bed just in time as fabric and feathers erupted from her bedding. He quickly shot off another curse at her. She'd crawled partially under her bed and aimed at his legs, “Petrificus Totalis!”

   He froze and fell over, partially on Fred. Hermione wiggled her way back out from under the bed and ran to them. Shoving Ron off to the floor, she flicked at the light ball and made it bright.  Her eyes watered from the sudden change, but she didn't care. Fred's lips were blue, and his eyes were wide and terror filled. “Finite incantum!”

    Fred began gasping loudly. She helped him sit up and cast a quick _Rennervate_ at George who blinked at the light.  He was out of his bed in an instant when he realized something had happened. “Freddie!”

   Fred gave a thumbs up sign, and kept sucking in air. George sat behind him, and Fred leaned back gratefully. Hermione knew that neither she nor George were going to leave his side, so she cast a patronus. Her little otter looked to her for instructions. “Go tell Bill that Ron just tried to kill Fred. Hurry!” The little creature nodded and flew through the wall.

   Fred's breathing had evened out, though he still looked a touch grey. With trembling fingers, she reached over and brushed the hair from his face. Before she could think too much, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was sweet, and gentle and absolutely wonderful for a first kiss.

    She pulled away slightly and leaned her forehead against his. “I think I love you, Fred Weasley, so don't you dare go and die on me. I've gone to great effort to keep you alive, I'll have you know.”

   His hand came up and cupped the back of her head. “I'd hate to ruin all that effort. It's not everyday that a girl comes back in time for you, is it?”

 

 _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

  Harry and Hermione were in with Roggnus when another goblin slipped into the room and handed him a stack of newspapers.  The headlines were lurid:

 

 

**~~~~~~**

**Will Dumbledore manage to save Harry Potter?! Valiant effort at Gringott’s!**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made a valiant attempt yesterday to rescue Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Saved. But who will save him from the clutches of the Goblins?

 

  “Alas. I was so close. I ran as fast as these old legs could carry me, but they closed the doors too quickly. Poor Harry.” Tears ran down the wizard’s face at the thought of his protégé and pseudo-grandson in the clutches of the animals that took him.

 

**Goblins Coerce Savior into Foul Ritual!**

 

The goblins used our beloved Harry Potter in a nefarious ritual that casued serious harm to our Savior.   Says one witness, “He was clearly being held against his will.  A Goblin had hold on either side and made him stay despite his screams. Blood was dripping down his face. It was terrible!”

 

 

**Goblins abduct Boy-Who-Conquered!**

The ritual to banish You-Know-Who had no sooner ended when Goblins snatched our beloved Harry Potter and whisked him away inside, where he is being held. This is a clear breach of the goblin accords. 

 

  Goblins were banned from the abduction of wizarding children in the 1753 agreement. This was after a rash of kidnappings where Goblins claimed they kidnapped wizarding children in an attempt to bargain for the return of their own children. No goblin children were found and the accusation was deemed unfounded.  
  
  Harry Potter is sixteen years old and will not be of age until next July.

 

**You-Know-Who is Conquered, now we’re at war with Goblins?!**

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and one of the longest standing Supreme Mugwumps in history says that we are now at war. “They have taken Harry, who is only sixteen years old. When I attempted to retrieve him so that he could receive medical care, they snatched him away from us. The loss of Harry Potter is a grave blow, and we must get him back!  
  That they initiated war wards immediately speaks clearly for itself. The goblins have declared war. We cannot allow this to stand.  
  I will not rest until we have Harry back one way or another. I’m certainly hoping for a best outcome and that we can bring him back alive.  Goodness knows what they are doing to him, and how brainwashed he may already be. He’ll likely require years of careful watching and treatment.”

 

**~~~~~~**

   After reading them, Harry leaned forward. “Sir, maybe if we spoke to Minister Bones we can clear this up? Clearly you haven’t kidnapped me, and if I explain that, hopefully this will all stop.”

    Roggnus steepled his long fingers. “Hmm. While I doubt that will accomplish much, I suppose we must appear as if we’re making an effort. If it works, all the better.”

   “The only thing I ask, sir, is that Headmaster Dumbledore not be included in the discussion.”

   An official courier owl was sent to arrange parley. A response was sent back, and they agreed to meet on the steps.

     At the appointed hour, Harry stood just at the door. When he saw Dumbledore, he handed a parchment to Roggnus and went back inside.

   “Harry, my boy! Wait!”

   Dumbledore tried to climb the steps and Amelia bones held him back. “Do not step into their territory, Headmaster.”

   As Roggnus came down, guards marched from inside to flank him. Dumbledore angrily accused him, “You are holding Harry Potter hostage. Release him at one!”

   Roggnus ignored the man and spoke to Minister Bones. “Mr. Potter wished to clear up the matter of his supposed kidnapping, and he asked for this meeting. His single request was that Albus Dumbledore not be allowed. You agreed to that condition and broke the terms of parley but allowing him to come.”

    Harry had made his way up to where Hermione was watching. “I thought he would show.  Think this will work?”

   “It’s our best shot. Shhh… they’re talking.”

    “…insisted. I apologize for this breech. I do want assurances that Mr. Potter is well and is here of his own accord.”

   Rognuss held the scroll out to her. “Mr. Potter anticipated that Dumbledore couldn’t be trusted. This is for your eyes only, Minister Bones” He glanced at Dumbledore. “Read this and then reply through courier owl if you wish to renegotiate a second parley. I warn you, there will not be a third chance.”

  “How dare you?  I demand to speak to Mr. Potter at once!”

   Hermione grimaced and turned to Harry. “Merlin. What is it with evil megalomaniacs and that phrase?! Of course we ‘dare’. Like we’re going to take their crap lying down? Really!”

   If there had been a reply by Rognuss, Hermione had talked over it, for which she apologized to Harry. He was already heading back up the marble steps and Dumbledore was being reluctantly towed away by an aggravated Amelia Bones.

   They both left their vantage point and headed off to another meeting that was just as likely to end badly.

    Fred and George were already in the room when they arrived. It was a semi-circle. To one side sat an ornate chair made of what looked like bronze.  The focal point of the room was a wall with chains and clasps that looked like something out of a medieval textbook.

    Draco filed in soon after, with Bill escorting Charlie and Arthur a few minutes later.  Roggnus and his guards entered, and at his back were several people dressed in healers robes. He sat in the only other seat in the room and pounded a war hammer onto the metal arm. A nearly seamless door that Hermione hadn’t seen opened. Ron was dragged inside and was quickly locked into a kneeling position at the wall. He was gagged, and his eyes were wild.

   Roggnus looked up at the people assembled and spoke. “Mr. Weasley has committed a crime on goblin soil. Are there any who wish to speak for him?”

   Nobody responded, though Charlie looked uncomfortable.  Ron began making noise behind the gag. Roggnus waved and a guard ripped the gag out roughly. “My sister will speak for me, even if the rest of my so called family won’t!”

   “I assume you speak of Ginevra Weasley?”

   “Of course I’m talking about Ginny! Who else?”

   “Perhaps your half-sister, Maria McKinnon?”

  Ron jerked to stop and stood silently, staring at the goblin chief. Rognuss questioned him again. “Do you mean Ginevra Weasley or Maria McKinnon?”

   “I mean Ginny.” He looked around. “Where is she?”

   “Ginevra McKinnon is dead.” Ron stared blankly, though Hermione gasped in shock. “Your sister, Ginevra Weasley, whose actual surname is McKinnon, is deceased.”

   She looked around and it was clear the Weasley’s knew. Arthur’s eyes were red and puffy, but he didn’t look surprised. The rest looked grim. Harry looked as shocked as she was.

   When she looked over at Ron, he was colorless. His bright hair looked garish against his overly white skin. “How?”

    “It does not matter. We are here to determine the depth of your craven nature and determine co-conspirators.”

   Ron jerked at his chains. “It does matter! I want to know how she died!”

  Bill cleared his throat and Roggnus nodded. “Your plan got our sister killed, Ron. Her little screaming act got her into the medical ward, just like you hoped. It also got her to the room where they’re healing Sirius. What you didn’t count on was there being a goblin healer with him at all times, and Ginny was stupid enough to try and curse him.

   “She survived the initial encounter, but not the interrogation afterwards. Merlin, I can’t understand how you can be so smart and such an idiot, Ron! Strategically clever in certain circumstances, but you have no understanding of the consequences! Ginny is dead.”

 

 

  “Why’d they kill her?! There’s no bloody fucking reason! You’re monsters! Killing a fifteen year old girl!”

    “She raised a wand to a goblin on goblin soil. Every child is taught to never raise a wand to a Goblin in Gringott’s. Even Lucius Malfoy’s not that stupid.”

   “But she was a kid!”

   “That did not save her, nor will it save you Ronald McKinnon.” Roggnus spoke. “Cooperate and you’ll survive this. Fight and join your sister in death.” He waited.

   Ron glared around at all of them. A guard went to the table and grabbed the first vial of liquid. He approached Ron and yanked his head back. Ron screamed, “I’ll cooperate! Stop!”

   The guard let go of Ron’s hair but still held the potion to his lips. “Drink.”

   It was tipped down his throat and swallowed. Ron licked his lips a couple of times. He blinked and his eyes lost focus, and then his face went slack. Roggnus spoke, “What is your name?”

   “Ron Weasley.”

   “What is your name?”

   He jerked in his chains. “Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

   Rognuss nodded to the guard, who dumped a second vial down Ron’s unresisting throat. “What is your name?”

   “Ronald Bilius McKinnon.”

   “Who is your father?”

   “Arth…Ar..” Ron struggled and then went lax. “Goeff McKinnon”

 “Who is your mother?”

   “Molly Prewitt.”

 “Do you have contact with your mother?”

   “Yes.”

   Bill was startled. He whispered softly, “We’re going to have to find out how.”

  “Did Molly Prewitt plan last night’s murder attempts?”

   “Yes. No.” He twitched in his chains. “Mum planned to remove Sirius and Fred. I picked last night.”

   “Why?”

   “Sirius is weak. I thought Ginny could slip in, kill him, and get away. I didn’t know if we’d get another chance.”

 Charlie blurted out, “Why Fred? Why try to kill your own brother?”

   Ron’s blank face was creepy given the words coming out of his mouth. “He can’t have Hermione. I won’t let him. If I can’t have her, neither can he.”

 Hermione gasped and Harry pulled her into a hug. She laid her head in his shoulder, and they hung onto each other through what was being revealed. They stood there through horrible revelations that left Hermione stunned. The depth of it all was beyond her comprehension, and Ron’s complicity was horrible. He went along with all of it as long as it benefited him. He had no remorse. None.

   In the end, Ron slumped in his chains and a healer moved forward. A check revealed he was simply unconscious. Roggnus ordered him taken to a cell and turned over to the proper authorities at the first chance.  The transcript of the interrogation was magically inscribed and sealed.

    Fred and George were huddled with their father and brothers, so Harry and Hermione left them to grieve and process as a family. They found themselves back in the alcove overlooking Diagon Alley, watching the play of lights as various Order members kept at the wards.

 Harry slumped against the wall. “How many dead can be laid at Dumbledore’s feet?”

   “More than we’ll ever know. You realize that there’s no way Ron knew everything. Not even close. We’ll never understand the scope it all.”

   They heard the sound of somebody coming up the stairs and they looked over. Draco came around the curve. She saw the paper in her hand and cringed. It couldn’t be good if he was tracking them down.

 “Granger… Hermione.  I’m sorry.” He handed her the paper and in giant letters it screamed:

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A Muggleborn is Lady Ravenclaw?**

**Reported by Lilliana Mocklebury**

 

Someone from inside the siege at Gringott’s managed to get news out.  They described the conditions they are being held in, and shared with us a savory bit of shocking news. The goblins have declared Muggleborn witch Hermione Granger as the newly titled Lady Ravenclaw.

**(Read about Hermione Granger, dubbed Brightest Witch of Her Age by her peers on page 4)**

 

 Reports had circulated that the Ravenclaw title had been reclaimed, but no one had stepped forward publicly. Speculation had placed purebloods Susan Bones or Lisa Turpin as the top possibilities. That it would be a muggleborn instead is as shocking as it is improbable.

**(Could other titles be waiting to be claimed by other muggleborns? Read on page 5)**

 

  A look at the known genealogy indicates that Miss Granger may be descended from Sasha Vrioni, an Albanian witch who married Hector Dagworth-Granger. Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena’s only daughter, spent time in Albania before her death. Speculation abounded that the Bloody Baron didn’t killed Helena for her betrayal of her mother, but instead because he went into a jealous rage over her new family.

**(More on Hector Dagworth-Granger on page 8)**

**(Read about the Hogwarts ghosts on page 11)**

 

If Miss Granger is indeed related to Sasha Vrioni, she may also be the heir to the Dagworth-Granger fortune.

**(Learn how Sasha Vrioni’s marriage to Hector Dagworth-Granger had been a scandal at the time on page 11)**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

 

 “How did this leak?” Harry asked.

 “A witch in the infirmary was a bystander who got swept into Gringott’s in the rush inside. She overheard, and she isn’t bound by the same security clauses. She got an owl out when the war wards went down for parley.”

 Draco knelt in front of Hermione. “Mother’s told me about your correspondence, and I know you don’t feel ready.  I’ve already promised Harry to help you both navigate. If you must, look at it this way; it will be a big advantage for our side.”

 “That’s more a Slytherin way of thinking.”

   “Harry, if you haven’t noticed, she thinks more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.”

   Hermione unclenched her hands from the paper and straightened it out. “Draco, coming from you I’ll consider that a compliment.” She stood and looked back. “Thank you.”

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 Hermione could hear the _step-clop  step-clop step-clop_ of Fred’s crutches on the stone floor. He swung himself into the room and sat next to her.

 “I envy how good you are on those things.”

   “What?”

  “The crutches. You’re good on them. When I was nine I broke my leg. I had a cast put on and was given a set of crutches. I either went so slow that everybody left me behind, or I’d get going really fast and end up on my face. My arm pits hurt, it made me hot and sweaty, and it was really kind of awful.”

   Fred chuckled. “I’m sure you’d be glorious on them now. If not, I’d take pictures and sell them. I’m sure pictures of the Lady Ravenclaw falling on her face would be front page news!”

  She knew he was joking, and she didn’t have the energy to rise to the bait. “I bet.”

    Fred moved to his bed and lay down on his side. He held his arms out to her and she took the invitation, being careful of his leg. She lay facing him, arm over his side. “I’m sorry about Ginny. And Ron.”

    He was silent for a while and she thought he might not answer. “Yeah. Me too.”

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Hermione was woken by Harry.  “Hemione. Hey. Sorry.” She lifted her head from where it was tucked into Fred’s neck, and saw him standing in the doorway. “Sorry. We’re about to parley again. Thought you might want to be there.”

 Carefully disentangling herself from Fred’s arms was harder than it seemed. George had come in at some point because he ended up helping her escape without jostling Fred too much.  Harry just stood in the doorway with a small smile. She smacked him on the way out. “You were no help!”

   “Oh no. I wasn’t getting in the middle of that.”

   “It’s not like we were doing anything, Harry.”

   “Don’t care.” His eyes were serious but his smile was warm. “I’m glad about you and Fred.”

   “Yeah?”

   “Yeah.”

   They walked together a ways, and Draco joined them. He nodded. “Hermione.”

   “Hello, Draco.”

   The three walked together to the entry, where Harry moved ahead with Roggnus. At the bottom Amelia Bones stood alone, the Aurors off to the side. They all shook hands. “That was an interesting letter, Mr. Potter.”

   Harry smiled wryly. “I tried.” 

  “I’ve verified some of it. It’s going to shake things up.”

   “That’s my hope. Did you do the thing I asked?”

   “I did.” Her eyes were piercing. “It’s amazing that a sixteen year old boy could compile all of that.”

   He glanced back at Hermione. “Oh, I had help.”

   Amelia looked up. “Susan says Miss Granger lives up to her reputation. She sounds like a good person to have in your corner.”

   “She really is.”

   The Minister nodded. “Now, about how to deal with this mess. I think we’re going to need an officially witnessed oath that you were neither coerced nor kidnapped.” She turned to Roggnus. “Cheiftan, I’m hoping we can get this resolved amicably. The ministry will owe you reparation for the breach.”

   “We will work out terms formally, Minister Bones. I would like to be able to allow my people to go home, and to open back up for business. Every hour that we are closed is gold lost.”

   “Another couple of days and we’d be wondering how to pay our employees, so re-opening benefits all of us.”

   Harry spoke. “I think the wizarding world has forgotten that fact. Or ignored it.”

 “Perhaps so, Mr. Potter. As Lord Potter, that might be something to work on.”

   “Oh, I think it’s already a priority for Lady Ravenclaw.  You have _no idea_ how passionate she gets about something she believes in.”

    The corners of her mouth lifted in what might have been a smile. “I may have heard about S.P.E.W.”

 

 

   In that moment, about four different things seemed to happen at once. Dumbledore apparated right at the bottom of the steps next to Amelia Bones and grabbed Harry. There was the sound of breaking glass somewhere above, and two spells shot out: one hitting Harry and sending him in against the steps, the other hitting Dumbledore and sending him in the other direction. Somebody must have cast a cushioning charm because instead of landing hard on the marble steps, he landed on something soft.

   He rolled, pulling his wand out, and pointed it towards Dumbledore. Minister Bones also turned her wand on the headmaster. The Aurors seemed confused and unsure of whom they were supposed to aim at. 

 Draco and Hermione ran down the steps to Harry, and stood on either side of him, as guards marched down and surrounded Roggnus.

   Minister Bones was livid. “Dumbledore! What do you think you’re doing? This is a parley. This is twice you’ve broken the rules, and the Ministry will have to pay forfeit for your behavior!”

   “Amelia, don’t you see? They’ve brainwashed the poor boy. We must get him out of their clutches and to safety!”

   “What I see, Headmaster, is a man who laid siege to Gringott’s and set us on the course to war. A war I had all but headed off until you tried to snatch Mr. Potter against his will!”

    “He is but a boy. He is underage and doesn’t understand what he is doing! He’s being used.”

   “You’ll find, Professor, that Harry has been declared an adult.”

   “His Potter Lordship? A mere technicality, Amelia. You and I both know that type of emancipation has been overturned on multiple occasions.”

   Amelia’s face was stern. “No, Headmaster. You, yourself, declared him an adult.”

   Dumbledore was affronted. “I have done no such thing!”

   “At the time of the Tri-Wizard tournament you were Hogwarts Headmaster, and thus his guardian pro-tem so long as he was at school. You were also the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You declared that Mr. Potter had no choice but to participate in a game specifically and _magically_ pronounced for those of age. You declared him an adult as a guardian, as a member of the Ministry, and in accordance with international authorities. In the eyes of the law and of Magic, Harry Potter is an adult.

   “Your actions against Gringott’s was only legal because you claimed they’d taken a child. Harry Potter is not a child and your actions were and are illegal. Your attempt to kidnap him is illegal. Aurors, arrest Albus Dumbledore!”

   With a pop the old wizard once again on the steps and grabbing for Harry. Five curses flew at him; three from the steps and two from above. Albus Dumbledore flew back into the goblins below, knocking them all into a heap. He lay there, unmoving, as Draco and Hermione pulled Harry into safety.


	8. Justice

**Title** : Mischief Revived

**Author** : dreamingofabrightsky

**Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter

**Relationship(s)** : Hermione/Fred, pre-Harry/Draco in background

**Content Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : canon level violence, dub-con due to potions, mention of canon child abuse/neglect, very au, some revenge, character death (not main paring), some foul language

**Summary** : An unintended find unearths evidence of treachery and deceit that leaves Hermione shattered. Using an ancient and forgotten spell of vengeance, she's instead offered a second chance. The far reaching consequences of her choice could change the entire magical world.

  

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

   Hermione stood in shock as Dumbledore apparated and grabbed Harry. So quickly that she almost couldn't believe it, two spells shot out and separated the two. Harry flew back and she swore his head was going to hit a stone step, but then he bounced. Rolling, he came to his feet.                              

  It was right about then that Draco snapped into action and was running towards Harry. Hermione was on his heels.  She wasn't altogether surprised when Dumbledore apparated again, and a curse left her lips the moment she registered he was there. Simultaneous spells were cast by Harry and Draco and she realized two spells had come from above.

   Looking up, she realized it was the little alcove that she had watched things from last time. She thought she caught a glimpse of white blond hair.  They pulled Harry inside the wards of Gringott's proper, and she reached under her shirt.

   Looking around, she realized that everybody was staring outside, and she tucked them behind a pillar.  She looped the chain around their necks and gave it a single spin. With a blur it took them back. Draco was looking a bit shell shocked but Harry knew what was going on. “Alcove?”

   “Yeah.”

   She took off and the other two were with her. They got up there as Amelia and Harry were talking. Hermione tried to open the window like she had before, but it wouldn’t budge. Harry and Draco each tried as well.  She could just make out Minister Bones talking about S.P.E.W. when Harry put his elbow through the window.

   Draco and Hermione had wands out the frame and were yelling the curse before they even saw Dumbledore. They knew he'd be there. And he was. The spells hit in the instant after, and the old man went flying. Harry flicked his wand over their arms and cast a cushioning spell for himself.

   When the Headmaster apparated again, Hermione and Draco both cast at Dumbledore while Harry cast a protection spell on Roggnus. They watched their past selves go inside and with a quick _reparo_ they went back down to meet themselves.

   Minister Bones wanted Dumbledore arrested but the goblins had him at sword point, and the Aurors didn't want to step into that. The man in question was still lying on the steps. Hermione realized something and whispered, “ _Accio_ Dumbledore's wand!”

 Harry's face dawned with understanding and the wand came sailing through the air. Roggnus nodded his thanks to Hermione for disarming the wizard, and turned to Minister Bones to discuss the situation.  Hermione handed it to Harry and he whispered back, “What about the ring?”

   “Either Dumbledore never went and got it since he never ended up cursed, or he has it but didn't put it on this time. Either way, it's yours. It's a family heirloom, so even if he has it, you can reclaim it.”  She shrugged. “You can see if he has it on him. It may be in his office, though.”

    He waited until most people had turned back away from them, and with a quiet “Accio resurrection stone!” the last of the Deathly Hallows came flying towards them. Only a few noticed the tiny object flying through the air, though Roggnus was one of them. Another goblin startled but the chief waved them down with a small gesture. Hermione was reasonably sure none of the witches or wizards present noticed.

   Draco had muttered an invective when Hermione talked about summoning the ring, and yanked his sleeve down. He reached out and caught the ring before Harry could grab it with his bare hands. “I take it back, Granger. You're still a bloody Gryffindor. Aren't you the one who told us the thing was cursed and damn near killed the headmaster? Are you trying to get Harry hurt?!”

   “The horcrux is gone and I figured that if Dumbledore did have it on him, he'd managed to remove the curse.”

   “But it's not a bloody guarantee, is it?” Draco dropped the thing onto Harry's now cloth covered palm and crossed his arms.

    Rognuss spoke and it drew their attention. “It appears he lives. Your Aurors may take him but be aware that he is never to enter Gringott's again. His accounts are officially seized, and I will expect a public apology and reparations.”

   “Of course.”

    “Do we have an accord? May my wizarding employees leave safely?”

   “Certainly. I will station Aurors outside.” At Roggnus's raised eyebrow, she elaborated. “To protect against any sort of attack or retaliation on Gringot's. Not for any other reason.”

   “That is acceptable.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

   The group of them sat in one of the private offices. Harry spoke first. “Ok, Hermione. So why are we all here?”

   Hermione fidgeted. “I was thinking that maybe we could do private tutors, instead of going back to Hogwarts.” She looked up at him warily, waiting for a reaction.

    Harry's brow furrowed. “Why would we do that?”

   “A lot of reasons. Primarily our safety, though. Draco's going to have Deatheaters after him for defecting, and they’re going to be after us for getting rid of Voldemort. And then there are the people incensed about Ginny and Ron, and the fact we sided with goblins. There's also going to be people trying to control us for our money and titles, and that's just to name a few.”

   “But we'll be safe at Hogwarts!”

   “Harry, honestly, when have we _EVER_ been safe at Hogwarts? Not to mention, the teachers are horrible!” Hermione started ticking things off, “We had a teacher possessed by Voldemort, a ghost who when he isn't boring us into a coma is spreading lies and misinformation, a woman who cast a single correct prophecy and has spent the rest of her life living out of a sherry bottle, a man who has terrorized all his potions students, a total fop who steals other people’s lives and couldn't magic his way out of a paper sack, a toad impersonating a witch who happened to be evil and vile, an ex-auror who was being impersonated by a death eater...”

   Fred poked her in the side. “Merlin, Hermione! Breathe. We get it!”

    “It's not without benefits to you, you're aware? You can finish your studies and take your NEWTS.”

      “Eh. I'll think about it.”

   “It's not like we need them anyway, right Freddie?”

   “Right George.”

   “We have our store, and we do just fine.”

    “It wouldn't hurt anything to take them.” Hermione argued.

   “It might.” Fred smirked at her.

    She frowned at him, but then smiled and bumped him a little. “Think about it.”

  Draco had stood silently, just listening. “She has a point.”  He uncrossed his arms and sat down. “Harry, we don't know if Dumbledore will be back as Headmaster yet.”

   “He won't be back.”

   Draco rolled his eyes. “Harry. He may not be, no. Even if he isn't, how many of the people at Hogwarts follow his agenda? How safe will we really be?

  “This would let you stay close to Sirius. He's going to have a long recovery. We'd be able to help him and still do our schooling. We could pick the best. It's not like money is an issue for any of us.”

   George spoke up. “Remember that Hermione already took her NEWTS. She's going to be bored silly, but I suspect she doesn't want to leave you behind.”

   Harry looked at Hermione, who blushed. He shrugged. “Yeah. Maybe. Now that the blocks are off, I don't know where I'm at, really. Might not hurt. Let me think about it.”

   “Ok, Harry. That's all I'm asking.”  Hermione gave him a hug, and George started picking on Fred that his girlfriend was cheating on him. She puffed up in mock indignation. “I'll have you know that you're picking on the future Mr. Ravenclaw.”

   Draco heaved a sigh. “You'll be yet another Weasley, Granger. He can't take the title. It's matrilineal. He'd technically be the Consort of the Lady Ravenclaw.”

   “Oh, I know.”  She grinned at Draco. “But thank you.”

   Draco huffed and folded his arms, and Harry just smiled at him.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

** ICW ROCKS THE BRITISH WIZARDING WORLD! **

 

  In an absolutely stunning turn of events, teams from the ICW have taken over the investigation of Albus Dumbledore. They cite a widespread conspiracy and deep corruption on all levels of British society.  The scope of the investigation is immense. All Wizengamot meetings have been suspended, and not a single file or folder in the Ministry is being left unturned.

 

  Aurors are only being allowed to handle simple day to day matters, and their department is under immense scrutiny. One person, who wishes to remain anonymous, stated that every case for the last fifteen years is being reviewed. All Aurors are being asked to submit to lengthy questioning, and some are being brought in for a second round.

 

  Hogwarts is under lock down and with only five days to go before the new school term, this has many wondering how our children will be educated. Each teacher is being interviewed, their syllabus studied, and their administration of rewards and punishments reviewed.  The ICW insists this disruption is absolutely necessary but refuse to disclose details as to why.

 

  Teams of Beast Tamers are scouring the Forbidden Forest, and Hit Wizards are removing the Dementors from Azkaban.

 

  The ICW has also called in specialized mind healers and have been making rounds at many wizarding households. None of those visited will talk of what occurred, but many seemed shaken.

 

Will we have answers soon or will this upheaval continue?!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Living inside Gringott's had left them sheltered from what was going on outside, so it was a shock to read the newest headline. Sirius still couldn't be moved and Harry wanted to stay with him. While he still hadn't decided about whether to return to Hogwarts or get tutors, she suspected he'd decide to stay near his godfather.

 

  The matter was settled the next day. Harry knew this was coming at some point. He had, in fact, given all of Hermione's pictures to Amelia Bones. He'd left it up to the woman as to when it would be released. They wanted it to come out when it would do the most good, and cause the most damage to Dumbledore.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Harry Potter Starved and Abused At Hands of Muggle Family! Dumbledore to Blame!**

  

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was taken from the rubble of his home the fateful night he first banished You-Know-Who. We were assured by Albus Dumbledore that he was loved and safe. Stories and books were sold to children telling of Harry Potter’s wonderful life and tales.

 

  **It was all a lie!**

 

  Harry Potter was discarded with the “worst muggles possible” according to one source. These awful persons hated magic and made sure to take it out on their nephew. He was beaten, starved, and forced to work like a house elf.

  Pictures taken from his “home” this very summer show the deplorable truth. The boot cupboard was his room until he was eleven years old. He was locked inside for days on end with no room to move and only a rickety cot. His first Hogwarts letters were addressed to the ‘cupboard under the stairs’.

   More pictures show the locks placed on his bedroom door.  It was the rare occasion that stale and rotten food was shoved through the flap you see on the bottom of the picture. Also shown are the metal bars over his window.

   You may think the last is a photo of an empty room, but poor Harry was relegated to sleeping on the floor in there. These awful muggles took away the slightest bit of comfort. In fact, in the time he spent there before being rescued this year his not-so-loving family gave him no food whatsoever.

   Healers treating him noted badly healed bones, damaged organs, and stunted growth. Just as concerning were blocks on his magic and gifts, and multiple behavioral charms. Energy signatures were pulled and who they belong to?

   Albus Dumbledore.

  More research has turned up that Albus was the sole decider of where Harry Potter went. He sealed the Potter’s will and it was only read after Harry’s rescue this summer. That will decreed Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black as the Godparents. Under no circumstances was little Harry to go to his muggle relatives.

  Is it coincidence that Alice Longbottom was tortured into insanity two days later, or that Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, leaving Harry with no one to speak for him?

  Irregularities turn up across the board. All orphaned children are supposed to be monitored by the Wizarding Welfare Committee. There was not a single check up on Harry. In fact, they don’t even have a file. Odd considering the high profile of his parent’s death.

  Lord Potter says that he pleaded with Dumbledore on multiple occasions not to send him home, and that his pleas were ignored. In fact, members of Dumbledore’s renegade group actually helped keep him prisoner at his relatives. He was escorted to and from his residence, and members of the group actually kept watch!  They sat by outside as Harry was starved, bullied, beaten, and used.

  Seen is a picture of Harry on the night he was rescued by his Godfather and Hermione Granger. His Godfather, Sirius black, was still on the run at that time and took great risks to save his Godson. 

   Many fellow classmates have stepped forward to say that they noticed Harry seemed emaciated and weak when he’d come back to Hogwarts in September. Why was nothing done? How did the school’s mediwizard never notice? And the biggest question of all: WHY WOULD ALBUS DUMBLDORE ALLOW HARRY POTTER TO BE ABUSED?  Hopefully we will get some answers soon!

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

     Fred limped into the room. “We checked on the store. Lee's doing a great job and Angelina is helping. We're getting a lot of business, what with school delayed.”

   “What's the mood out there?”

   He sat down next to her. “Mixed. Anger at Dumbledore. They seem confused about most of us Weasley's. Between mum, Ron, and Ginny our name is about as popular as the Malfoy's and we don't have their money. It helps that Harry has been seen with us, and it's been released that he gave us our startup money.”

    Fred peered into her face. “What's wrong?”

    Hermione blew out a breath, frustrated that she couldn't put a name on it. “It's just this feeling, you know? Like this anxiety that something is going to happen.  It feels like how the air gets charged before a thunder storm. Kind of like that, but there's this...dread. I can't shake it.”

   Fred seemed to think about it. “Don't try to. What is it telling you?”

   “I don't know!” She flopped backwards on the bed. “I don't think Dumbledore's given up. I just don't.  Everybody keeps saying he's going to lay low. They think there's too much heat on him right now and that he has no reason to want Harry anymore.”

    “But you don't think so?”

   “No. No I don't. There's this absolute certainty that he's not done. I kept following Harry around all morning until I forced myself to come here and leave him alone.”

   Fred got up and held his hand out.  “Let's go find Harry.”

   Hermione's face broke out into a smile. Her voice was relieved. “Thank you.”

   She only stopped herself from running because Fred couldn't keep up. Now that she'd stopped fighting it, it seemed urgent that she found Harry. Guards directed her up to the public areas.

 George passed by them at an intersection of corridors and he started to wave. He took one look at Hermione's face and jogged to catch up.

   She stepped up the pace and began practically dragging Fred behind her, but he refused to let go of her hand. He didn't complain about their speed. The hair on her arms began to stand on end, and a strange feeling led her to a room.  The door was shut but she didn't care. She flung it open to see Harry sitting at a table. Draco sat next to him and somebody she didn't know was across from them.  The man jumped at her entrance. He looked up, saw her, and his eyes widened. 

   Hermione saw him reach for something and shouted. Draco was startled but he caught Hermione's intent and grabbed Harry's arm, trying to pull him down. The man slapped something onto Harry as she ran straight into him; Fred and George right behind them. With an immense tug the anti-portkey wards of Gringott's fell and the whole pile of them were yanked away.

  Hermione woke to a dark room. She was in a most uncomfortable position, wedged amongst her friend's unconscious bodies. Fred and George were sprawled on top of her and they were _heavy_. Draco's hair was in her face, and she was pretty sure that Harry was under her somewhere.

   With a groan she tried to wiggle her way free. One of her legs was numb, and her left shoulder was on fire. It took some time but she managed to get loose. She sat to the side panting with exertion before rolling George off the top and laying him flat. Fred was next, and then Harry and Draco were easy. She straightened everybody's limbs and made sure everybody was breathing ok. Then she took stock.

   It was a tiny room with barely enough space once she'd laid everybody out. There was a door on one wall, but no door handle and it wouldn't push open. She pulled out her wand and cast an  _alohamora_. Nothing. Not that she really expected it to work.

   One by one she cast _renervate_. Things weren't looking great. Draco stayed unconscious and Harry found a goose egg on the side of his head. Fred's leg would barely hold his weight. Whether it was from their run through Gringott's or the fall, she didn't know. They were locked in, two of them were injured, and there was nothing but them in the room.

    She wasn't sure how much time passed before the heard sound outside the door. It opened and Dumbledore stood there. He took them all in. “This is most unfortunate.”

   Harry carefully laid Draco on the floor and stood, fists clenched. “Why have you brought us here?”

   “Oh, no, Harry. Only you were meant to come.” Dumbledore sighed. “I suppose I'll make do. I had such plans for the twins and Miss Granger.”

    Hermione stood. “You meant to bring Harry here and kill him!”

    He nodded. “It's for the greater good, my dear. Such power was never meant to be unleashed. Harry would only go to the darkness like poor Tom. It is my sad duty to prevent that.”

   “So only _you_ are allowed power, is that it?”

   “You must understand, great power leads to great temptation and most do not have the fortitude to fight it. Power on that scale cannot go unchecked if we wish to protect the rest of the wizarding world.” He turned to Harry. “By any chance, do you have my wand?”

   Hermione could only boggle at the man.

   Harry caught her eye and spoke. “Yes, Headmaster, I do.”  Both of them raised their wands she screamed “Repulso!” and Harry cast an _expelliarmus_.  Unfortunately, Dumbledore cast a shield but he did take a step back.

   George pulled Fred up and the two of them began casting pranks spells. Bats began to beat around Dumbledore's face, and flowers sprouted from his beard. In the second it took for the ancient wizard to banish them, Harry and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder and shouted “Repulso!” together.

 

   Their combined power sent him flying into the wall of the hallway and they used the opportunity to rush out of the room. Then Harry cried, “Draco!” and ran back inside. Hermione tried to keep Dumbledore occupied, but despite being sprawled on the ground, he cast a spell that sent her up into the air and then released her. As she fell she heard Fred yell out a cushioning charm.

   A spell flew from inside their temporary cell and Dumbledore blocked it as he got up. Hermione stumbled to her feet and the four of them began chain casting anything they could at him. Unfortunately, there really was a reason he was considered one of the world's most powerful wizards. He blocked all of them, and with a single sweep knocked them off their feet.

   Sheer magical force buffeted them kept them pinned. Hermione couldn't even raise her arms against the force, yet it parted for Dumbledore. With a casual flick, George was flung down the hall where he landed hard and didn't move. Another flick and Fred was now beside him. The headmaster walked to Hermione and ripped the wand from her hand, and he flung her across the hall. Hermione slid down the wall.

   When her vision cleared, she was relieved to see George groan and begin to move. Then her eyes were drawn inside the room. Draco was sprawled on the floor and Harry stood defiantly over him.  Dumbledore approached him. “I am terribly sorry, my boy.”

   Hermione felt a weight form in her hand and glanced down to see the dagger.  Dumbledore raised his wand, and she didn't think. She simply moved; lunging up from the floor and speeding the four steps inside. Before the words could leave his mouth, Hermione had the dagger shoved into his upper back with a heavy thunk.

   Dumbledore turned slightly to stare at her. The dagger pulled free and he looked at what she held, his face twisting in shock. His eyes came back up and met hers. They stood there for what felt like an infinite moment before he coughed once and dropped dead to the floor.

   Hermione could only stand there, shocked. The blood began to sizzle from the blade and soon it was clean. Harry moved in front of her, pushing the hand with the blade to the side and hugged her. He pulled back. “You ok?”

   She could only nod. She leaned over and snatched her wand from the Headmaster's hand.

   George and Fred shuffled up to the door, holding each other up, and she heard Harry cast a _mobilicorpus_ behind her. She moved forward and the twins watched her. Fred's voice was shaky. “Hermione?”

   She leaned up and gave him a small kiss before slipping past them into the hall. Hermione picked a direction and walked slowly, the rest trailing silently after. Down the hall and up a flight of stairs, she found the way out. The wooden doors swung open to a small courtyard and somewhere in the back of her head she realized they'd been in a small stone keep.

   A crowd of Aurors and wizards in blue had been trying to enter and fell silent as the doors swung open. Hermione stepped out, wand in one hand and the dagger gleaming in the other. For a moment it looked like she was taller, her hair darker, her countenance fiercer. The image blinked away and she fell to her knees.

   Fred dropped beside her and pulled her in tightly. He held on as people converged on them.  Somebody kept insisting they needed to be separated, and then tried to physically pry them apart. Hermione's head snapped up. She unconsciously tightened the grip on her dagger and somebody spotted the movement. With a sharp yank, the person who laid hands on them was pulled away.

   A space cleared around them and Hermione helped Fred to stand. George took one arm while she had the other. They walked further into the courtyard to where Minister Bones was standing. Hermione spoke in a voice that was both hers and not hers, “Justice was served.”

   Amelia Bones was pale but spoke the ritual words, “You stand before me righteous.”

   “My daughter has served me well. She is my Hand in this world, and has performed a valuable task. She will continue to serve. Do you understand?”

   “I will do all I can to help her, my Lady.”

   “So you shall.”

   Hermione stumbled as she was released, the dagger disappearing back into her purse. Minister Bones looked between her and Harry. “I can see that the wizarding world will never be the same.”

   “Hopefully we'll change it for the better, Minister Bones.” Harry's voice was rough, but he smiled.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

  Sirius lay on the lounging couch in Black Mansion, smiling at the antics of his Godson and his friends. For this year, Hermione was tutoring the boys in most of their classes. Considering that she had managed all O's on her NEWTS, she was actually qualified. More qualified than most of the teachers at Hogwarts, it turns out.

 

Hogwarts was billed as the “best wizarding school in Great Britain”, and it was. If only because it was the only wizarding school in Great Britain. Beaubatons was the premier magical school in western Europe, and they far outstripped Hogwarts.

 

  Over time Dumbledore had weeded out most of the qualified, progressive teachers. Add in the growing economic, cultural, and technological isolation that was subtly encouraged over the years, it had resulted in the vast majority of the living population in Britain having no idea of their own ignorance. 

 

  The ICW had stepped in and ordered an overhaul. Hermione had managed to get a hold of the new curriculum guidelines and was running them all through a set remedial classes. She'd move on to the new sixth year curriculum shortly.

 

  They were wary now of hiring outside tutors, because the last one they vetted had been under Dumbledore's control and had nearly killed them all. It's what prompted Harry to accept Severus Snape as their potions tutor. It did seem to work out, though. He was much less angry and dour now that all the behavioral modifications were lifted, and he wasn't forced into teaching masses of small children. His temperament simply wasn't suited for that, but a small class of older students with moderate proficiency was.

 

  He was, however, angry about Fred and George and to some degree about Harry. Harry, it turns out, was a potions prodigy. Unfortunately, years of less than stellar grades and bullying by Snape had ended any chance of him following that as a career. If Harry upset Professor Snape, he was infuriated by the twins. “Do you know what you could do with such talent if you took it seriously? You've created new cures for fevers, pimples, bruises, nausea, and bleeding. As jokes!” He pinched his nose and muttered, “Why am I saddled with such dunderheads?”

 

  Changes were happening. Some slowly, some quickly.

 

   The new Marauders were doing just fine, though. He watched as Hermione opened her book bag to have birds come flying out in a swarm. They flapped around her head and then exploded, dropping glitter all over her. Hermione turned to Fred. “A magical glitter bomb. Really?”

 

  “Actually, we're getting mail orders for them all the time. People love them! They send them to their enemies or just as a fun gag.”

 

  Hermione calmly reached into her bag, dug out her lipstick, and put it on. She grabbed Fred by the shirt and reeled him him, kissing him thoroughly. Harry and George began whistling and then it changed to laughs as Fred's hair stood on end as if he were electrified, and steam started coming out of his ears.  Fred laughed and then kissed her again.  “You're brilliant, Hermione Granger. Absolutely brilliant!”

 

~Fin

 


End file.
